


Эйфория

by cantadora_09



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Geth, Romance, Sex
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantadora_09/pseuds/cantadora_09
Summary: «Эйфория» – роман о двух молодых британцах, которые, то ли из озорства, то ли из любопытства, однажды решили открыть агентство эскорт-услуг, и о том, что из этого вышло. Роман о том, как эротика управляет человеческой жизнью, или о том, что она на самом деле не способна ею управлять – собственно, на выбор читателя.Ознакомительный фрагмент.





	1. Chapter 1

_Тебе – тому, кто учит меня любить._

 

_Люди, которые отрицают существование драконов, как правило, бывают пожираемы ими изнутри._

_Урсула Ле Гуин_

 

_Эйфори́я (др.-греч. εὐφορία «плодовитость», из εὖ «хорошо» и φορέω «несу, ношу», то есть буквально «хорошо несущая») – положительно окрашенный аффект или эмоция. Ощущается как внезапное, всезаполняющее чувство счастья, восторга. Согласно современным исследованиям мозга и психики, музыка является одним из самых мощных источников эйфории у здорового человека._


	2. Глава 1. Линда. Акколада

_Акколада – скобка, посредством которой соединяются слева две или несколько систем нотных линий, которые играются одновременно одним или несколькими инструментами. Ряд связанных скобкой линий также называется акколадой, они соединяются общими тактовыми чертами._

__

__

_Также акколадой называлась церемония посвящения в рыцари и принятия нового рыцаря в орден. Сам термин произошел от французского слова accolade, означающего объятие._

 

– И вы в самом деле это делаете?

– Что именно?

– Ну, занимаетесь сексом за...

– Занимаюсь сексом за?..

Двое мужчин сидели в небольшом просто обставленном кабинете с двумя большими окнами, выходящими в маленький двор, полностью заросший зеленью и сильно напоминавший старый заброшенный французский сад. Буйная растительность, еще несколько лет назад, судя по всему, имевшая вполне очевидные строгие формы, предложенные заботливым садовником, теперь утратила их, превратившись в подобие изумрудного моря, раз и навсегда застигнутого легким штормом, вероятно, прерывавшимся лишь при очередной смене времен года, когда насыщенная зелень волн уступала место рыжевато-коричневой и янтарной неге. Один из мужчин, – тот, что задал первый вопрос, – на минуту отвлекся от разговора и повернулся к окну, рассеянно блуждая взглядом по сложному переплетению листов и ветвей. После довольно продолжительной паузы, во время которой его собеседник терпеливо ждал, пока он сформулирует, кажется, не до конца осознанную им самим мысль, человек оторвался от созерцания кустов и деревьев и медленно произнес:

– Я мог бы сказать, что вы занимаетесь сексом за деньги, но что-то останавливает меня.

Он помолчал и откинулся на спинку кресла.

– Могу я узнать, что это? – его собеседник по-прежнему был безукоризненно вежлив.

Мужчина снова задумался и неожиданно рассмеялся.

– Я сам не знаю. Должно быть, тот факт, что...

Он замер, заново пытаясь собрать воедино мысли и чувства, которые, похоже, в силу ли усталости, злости или волнения, раз за разом ускользали от него.

– Должно быть, то, что она сказала мне в тот вечер, – наконец, резюмировал он.

– В тот вечер? – мужчина, сидящий напротив, был явно заинтригован.

– В тот вечер, когда я пришел к ней и сказал... – человек на мгновение остановился, явно смутившись, – когда я предложил ей эту сделку.

– Другими словами, когда вы решили шантажировать ее, – поднявшись со своего места, его визави прошел к столу, расположенному в противоположной части комнаты, и достал из ящика пачку сигарет. – Не возражаете? – он вопросительно посмотрел на своего собеседника и, получив в ответ нетерпеливый кивок, закурил.

– Да, – мужчина смотрел, как хозяин кабинета все так же не спеша подходит к окну и, приотворив одну из створок, присаживается на подоконник, так чтобы дым по возможности уходил во двор.

Угнетенный то ли нарочитой вежливостью этого жеста, граничащей с утонченным издевательством, то ли самой ситуацией, совершенно очевидно мучившей его на протяжении, как минимум, нескольких дней, мужчина бросил на собеседника злобный взгляд:

– Она мастер создавать неудобные инциденты. Я и не ожидал от нее другого. Но даже я не мог предположить, что однажды она найдет себе шлюху и настолько облегчит мне жизнь.

– Как вы думали, облегчит вам жизнь, – удобно устроившийся на своем месте адресат его реплики благополучно проигнорировал оскорбление. – Однако, раз вы здесь, это означает, что что-то нарушило ваши планы.

Резко подняв голову в ответ на эти слова, сидящий в кресле мужчина вновь впился глазами в своего мучителя. На сей раз он молчал довольно долго, а когда решился нарушить тишину, с его губ сорвалось одно-единственное слово.

– Почему?

Потянувшись к столу за пепельницей и вернувшись к прежней позе беззаботного и довольного жизнью сибарита, его собеседник стряхнул пепел с сигареты и улыбнулся.

– Почему что?

Новая тишина не была напряженной, – скорее, в ней начали проступать тонкие контуры понимания, так же, как они виднелись в очертаниях старых деревьев за окном, будто бы давний замысел садовника, который оба они долго и мучительно пытались постичь, внезапно открылся им в ярком и волшебном озарении.

Мужчина, сидевший в кресле, неторопливо встал и, сделав несколько шагов, остановился прямо напротив своего нового знакомого. Теперь его взгляд скользил по лицу и фигуре собеседника, как прежде, не пропуская ни одной детали, но сейчас они не были уликами или строками обвинительного приговора. Несколько раз моргнув, он внезапно осознал себя посреди процесса... познания, и неожиданно это заставило его ощутить себя гостем на чужой территории – больше, чем за прошедшие полчаса, пока он хотел быть и оставался обвинителем.

Откинувшись на светлую стену в проеме окна, он внимательно рассматривал сидящего перед ним человека.

Высокий, худощавый, большие удлиненные кисти рук, волнистые светлые волосы, спереди легкими кольцами падающие на лоб, так что ему периодически приходилось отбрасывать их назад, коротким движением пальцев или просто тряхнув головой, зеленовато-голубые глаза, в этот момент кажущиеся почти прозрачными, и губы, слишком явно выраженные, чтобы выглядеть гармоничными.

Абсолютно непривлекательная внешность.

Вопрос, так долго терзавший его, тот, из-за которого – он только что понял – он на самом деле пришел, родился сам собой.

– Как вам это удается?

Мужчина не стал уточнять, что он имеет в виду. Вместо этого он потушил почти докуренную сигарету и, сделав приглашающий жест, переместился обратно в кресло и, дождавшись, пока его собеседник присоединится к нему, неспешно заговорил.

…

– Но, послушайте, мистер Тэррингтон…

– Бенедикт, если хотите.

– Бенедикт, – мужчина смерил его тяжелым взглядом. – Это невозможно. Я хочу сказать, – то, что вы этим занимаетесь сейчас, безотносительно того, как с этим связана Линда или кто угодно другой из ее круга, о чем я даже не хочу знать, не означает, что вам это… вы…

Человек, представившийся Бенедиктом, усмехнулся и весело посмотрел на своего собеседника.

– Мистер Эттингер… вы позволите называть вас Эдвардом?

Тот только нетерпеливо махнул рукой.

– Так вот, Эдвард, если я правильно понимаю ваш вопрос, вы хотели бы знать, является ли моя работа результатом, скажем так, вынужденного выбора или же это мое призвание, о котором я мечтал с детства?

Эдвард мрачно кивнул. По выражению его лица было видно, что, будь его воля, он использовал бы другие слова, но в целом смысл его рассуждений передан верно.

– Когда я был подростком, у меня были другие интересы, – хмыкнул Бенедикт.

Эдвард посмотрел на него вопросительно.

– Частная школа, в которой я учился, располагала к гораздо более… жестким экспериментам, – уклончиво ответил тот.

– Алкоголь? Наркотики?

– Мне бы не хотелось вдаваться в подробности, – Бенедикт шевельнулся в кресле, меняя позу. – В любом случае, то, о чем я говорю, было не правилом, а исключением, хотя роль в моей жизни в определенный период сыграло значительную – не как направляющая тропинка, а как противовес, – улыбнулся он, заметив ошарашенное выражение лица своего собеседника. – Тем не менее…

– Тем не менее, не имея возможности или не желая иметь много женщин в двадцать, вы с лихвой наверстали это упущение в тридцать.

– В тридцать два, – вежливо поправил Бенедикт. – В целом, я не стал бы выстраивать такую жесткую причинно-следственную связь, но, если вам так удобнее…

– Я уже не знаю, что мне удобнее, – вздохнул Эдвард, – я просто хочу понять.

– Так или иначе, – любезно кивнув в ответ на его реплику, продолжил Бенедикт, – к началу 2009 года я оказался в ситуации, когда мне захотелось – без каких-то особых причин – стать тем, кого вы так красочно в пылу нашего разговора назвали шлюхой.

Эдвард выпрямился.

– Я вовсе не имел в виду…

– О нет, вы имели, – Бенедикт улыбнулся так лучезарно, словно словечко, брошенное Эттингером несколько минут назад, было чем-то вроде профессиональной похвалы, а не рассчитанным оскорблением. – Тем любопытнее тот факт, что вы угадали: моя работа состоит только и исключительно в том, чтобы заниматься с женщинами сексом. Другое дело – как и для чего. За этим я и создал агентство.

– Чтобы заниматься сексом безнаказанно, – не удержался Эдвард.

– В каком-то смысле, – рассмеялся Бенедикт. – Хотя, на самом деле, так всего лишь проще.

– Проще?

– Разумеется, – Бенедикт встал и, прихватив со стола пепельницу и пачку сигарет, вернулся обратно к окну.

– Наличие официально существующего агентства позволяет не только оказывать услуги, но и делать это правильно, – мягко сказал он.

Эдвард встрепенулся.

– Что вы имеете в виду?

– А разве Линда вам не говорила? – Бенедикт посмотрел на него с интересом.

Тот смутился.

– Нет, она… то есть, я хочу сказать…

– Ясно.

– Знаете, что самое забавное, мистер Эттингер? – Бенедикт отвернулся к окну и посмотрел на причудливый хаос зеленых ветвей, покачивающихся за стеклом. – То, что, когда я начинал, эта идея казалась мне столь же нелепой, как и вам.

Он проследил глазами за небольшой белкой, перепрыгнувшей с одной ветки на другую, и вновь поглядел на Эдварда. Тот казался сбитым с толку, но, как для человека, пришедшего выяснять отношения с сотрудником эскорта, к которому обратилась близкая ему женщина, в целом, держался неплохо. Бенедикт хмыкнул.

– Сейчас смешно об этом вспоминать, – сказал он, – но когда мы с моим другом Тони решили попробовать себя в этом деле, то – с учетом того, что ни один из нас толком не разбирался в проблеме и всему приходилось учиться на ходу, – мы наделали столько ошибок, сколько вообще можно было наделать. Во всяком случае, так это видится мне теперь.

Бенедикт глубоко затянулся и замолчал. Эдвард слушал внимательно, не пытаясь задавать вопросов: он чувствовал, что время для них придет, но в данный момент с удивлением обнаружил, что предпочитает слушать, а не говорить.

Бенедикт тем временем продолжал.

– Первой ошибкой, которую мы сделали, было убеждение, что женщины, обращающиеся к хастлеру, знают, чего они хотят.

– А разве нет? – Эдвард моментально забыл о своем намерении не вмешиваться.

– Нет, – Бенедикт понимающе улыбнулся. – Чаще всего – нет. И это совершенно нормально, – добавил он, глядя на удивленного Эдварда. – Понимание того, зачем женщина приходит ко мне, – это не ее, а моя работа.

– Ваша… – Эдвард окончательно запутался.

– Да, моя, – Бенедикт встал и открыл окно настежь, впуская в комнату свежий осенний воздух. – Все дело в том, – продолжил он, усаживаясь на подоконник, – что понять это, не имея опыта, невозможно. Первые несколько месяцев я и Тони полностью полагались на желания женщин, предлагая им просто позвонить в агентство и буквально заказать сессию со мной в любое удобное для них время. В результате к концу года у нас было три заявления в полицию о попытке изнасилования и одно дело о защите чести и достоинства, практически дошедшее до суда.

Глаза Эдварда расширились.

Бенедикт рассмеялся.

– К счастью, ни один из этих случаев не имел серьезных последствий, – успокоил он своего гостя, – но они научили нас тому, что, во-первых, наша работа предполагает необходимость обсуждения абсолютно всех деталей, начиная от того, что мы оба понимаем под словом «минет», и до типа презервативов, а, во-вторых, что если мы хотим, чтобы наши клиентки получали то, что им нужно, нам стоит лучше интересоваться их желаниями.

Эдвард нахмурился.

– Я все еще не понимаю.

Бенедикт кивнул и, поднявшись с подоконника, направился к дверям. Спустя минуту он вернулся с небольшой папкой серого цвета, с короткой надписью на обложке, не больше двух слов, как смог увидеть Эдвард со своего места, и протянул ее ему.

Эдвард машинально взял папку в руки и, взглянув на обложку, побледнел.

«Линда Силвертон», – прочел он. – Это…

Бенедикт жестом остановил его.

– Это не то, что вы думаете, – спокойно сказал он. – Не компромат на нее и не список ее корреспондентских счетов во всех странах, резидентом которых она является. Это всего лишь стандартное досье.

– Досье? – Эдвард, дрожащими руками сжимавший папку, непонимающе посмотрел на Бенедикта.

– Да, досье, – подтвердил тот. – Обыкновенное и ничем не примечательное, однако, обладающее огромной ценностью для того, кто хочет не только подарить женщине несколько приятных часов, но и максимально исключить возможность причинения ей вреда. – Он сделал паузу, давая Эдварду переварить информацию, и продолжил: – Здесь есть все, что нужно для принятия заявки, с которой я начинаю знакомство с женщиной. Прочтите, – сказал он, глядя на то, как Эдвард в нерешительности косится на все еще лежащее у него на коленях досье. – Сейчас здесь нет ничего личного, только пустые формы для заполнения, – успокоил его он. – От реального досье здесь только имя клиентки и обложка. Вы не узнаете ничего, чем мисс Силвертон не хотела бы по собственной инициативе поделиться с вами. Но представление о том, как я работаю, вы получите.

Помедлив секунду, Эдвард отрешенно кивнул и, опустив взгляд, решительно, хотя и по-прежнему с некоторой опаской открыл папку.

Внутри было несколько файлов, один из которых представлял собой анкету, содержавшую десять вопросов, затрагивающих несколько самых разных тем, в основном, – как ни странно, не касающихся секса. Эдвард внимательно просмотрел документ. Профессия, возраст, описание себя, личные увлечения. Он удивленно поднял глаза на Бенедикта.

– Но где же… – начал он, но Бенедикт остановил его.

– В самом конце, – он не нуждался в уточнениях для того, чтобы понять, о чем идет речь. – Сразу после вопроса о пищевых пристрастиях.

Эдвард не стал спрашивать о том, зачем Бенедикту знать пищевые пристрастия своих клиенток, и углубился в чтение текста внизу страницы.

Спустя пару минут он оторвался от документа и покачал головой.

– Невероятно.

– Что именно? – Бенедикт закрыл окно и отошел к столу. – Желаете чаю? – как ни в чем ни бывало спросил он, касаясь кнопки вызова секретарши, и Эдвард в который раз за время их встречи с раздражением подумал о том, что этого человека, кажется, ничем невозможно смутить.

– Эрл Грей, без молока и сахара, – проговорил он и вернулся к тексту. – Они на самом деле отвечают на все эти вопросы? – недоверчиво спросил он.

– А почему нет? – Бенедикт продиктовал секретарше «заказ», добавив от себя молочный улун и печенье, и вернулся в кресло.

– Не знаю, – Эдвард в задумчивости закрыл папку. – Не знаю, – снова повторил он. – Наверное, все дело в том, что мне сложно поверить, что можно отвечать на столь откровенные вопросы незнакомому человеку.

– Ну, во-первых, отвечают они не мне, а себе, – кивнув вошедшей девушке с подносом, сказал Бенедикт, – а, во-вторых, – он подождал, пока секретарша расставит на кофейном столике приборы и вазочку с печеньем, протянул руку к ближайшей чашке и налил себе немного светлого горячего напитка, – это единственный способ начать думать о том, чего они на самом деле хотят.

Эдвард нахмурился.

– То есть, вы хотите сказать, что это… – он бросил взгляд на папку в своих руках.

– Не более чем набросок, описание, опираясь на которое, я и мой помощник можем понять, стоит ли работать с этой девушкой в принципе и также – куда в ее случае может быть нужно двигаться. Ответы на вопросы этой анкеты крайне редко отражают полную картину женских предпочтений, но неплохо характеризуют общее направление.

Эдвард кивнул. Теперь он понял. Некоторое время они молча сидели, потягивая чай, и никто из них не пытался нарушить тишину. Эдвард – потому что ему требовалось осознать и как-то определить свое отношение к тому, что он увидел, а Бенедикт – просто не желая мешать последнему.

– Так, значит, она… – спустя несколько минут молчания сказал Эдвард, – она пришла… – он не договорил, но этого не нужно было. Ответ был очевиден, как и вопрос.

– Ее решение прийти ко мне не было спонтанным, – подтвердил Бенедикт. – Так почти никогда не бывает. Во всяком случае, я сделал все для того, чтобы свести такие ситуации к минимуму.

Эдвард сидел, не говоря ни слова. Тот факт, что Линда обратилась к хастлеру, сам по себе стал для него неприятным открытием, но то, что это было результатом не внезапного порыва или всплеска случайного настроения, а осознанным и взвешенным решением, заставило его совсем пасть духом.

– Это ничего не означает для вас, – тихо сказал Бенедикт, и Эдвард вскинулся, забыв о том, что пообещал себе держать себя в руках и ни за что на свете не выдавать подлинной причины своего появления здесь.

– Как вы?..

– Тут нет ничего сложного, – не делая ни малейшей попытки ни оправдаться, ни уклониться от его возможного гнева, сказал Бенедикт. – Зачем бы вам шантажировать женщину, которая вам безразлична, и тем более, приходить ко мне, если вы действительно хотели униточтожить ее?

После этих слов Эдвард внезапно сник.

– Вы правы, – сказал он спустя несколько секунд. – Вы во всем правы. И что же мне теперь делать? – подняв на Бенедикта глаза, почти с отчаянием спросил он.

Бенедикт улыбнулся.

– Думаю, это вам решать, но, если вопрос относится ко мне, то ничего.

– Но Линда…

– … женщина, которая знает вас достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать, что стоит или может стоять за вашими попытками ее скомпрометировать, – перебил его Бенедикт. – А это значит, что у вас неплохие шансы.

– Почему? – Эдвард выглядел так, словно от ответа на его вопрос зависело, как минимум, благополучие всей Британии.

– Потому что мы с вами разговариваем примерно два часа, а вы еще ни разу не поинтересовались, откуда я узнал о том, что вы ее шантажировали, – снова улыбнулся Бенедикт.

Несколько секунд Эдвард тупо смотрел на него. И тут до него дошло.

– Она сказала вам…

– Ни слова, – Бенедикт налил себе еще чаю и поднял на Эдварда глаза, в которых светилось искреннее, почти мальчишеское озорство. – Единственное, что я узнал от нее, – это что некий человек в ее окружении – важный для нее человек – узнал о том, что она воспользовалась услугами хастлера, и теперь она рискует потерять одновременно репутацию и расположение этого человека.

Эдвард в растерянности тряхнул головой.

– Но как же вы тогда меня нашли? – спросил он, тут же осознав нелепость собственного удивления. – Ну, конечно.

Бенедикт кивнул.

– Я очень люблю дешевые детективы, – весело сказал он. – Они заставляют воспринимать жизнь как исключительно простую и предсказуемую реальность. Кто еще, кроме делового партнера, мог пытаться испортить жизнь очаровательной молодой женщине, от неспособности понять, что ей требуется, заказавшей услуги хастлера?

Эдвард совсем расстроился.

– Я все испортил, – жалобно сказал он. – Я потерял ее.

– Вовсе нет, – Бенедикт допил свой чай и поставил чашку на стол. – Я бы сказал, что у вас наконец появился шанс нормально поговорить с ней.

– После того, как она побывала у вас?

– А это что-то меняет?

– Это меняет все! – взорвался Эдвард. – Она… она… Она сказала мне, что ей еще никогда не было так хорошо, – с болью в голосе сказал он, вновь теряя весь свой запал, – никогда не было так хорошо, как с вами.

Выдержав долгую паузу, он поднял глаза и взглянул на Бенедикта. Тот смотрел на него без тени жалости или сочувствия.

– Да, я могу в это поверить, – сказал он. – Но я также знаю, что это не только о том, что делал я, а в первую очередь, о том, чего хотела она. Я просто помог ей это увидеть. На этом наши отношения исчерпываются. Если вы прочли договор моего агентства до конца, то видели, что я не назначаю больше одной сессии, редко – двух. Это означает, что…

– Не продолжайте, – Эдвард прищурился. – Я все понял. Лучше расскажите мне, как вам удалось избежать суда и полиции, – он рассмеялся. – Мне нужно разрядиться.

– С удовольствием, – ответил Бенедикт. – Но сначала, если вы не против, я попрошу Мэри принести нам еще чаю. Это длинная и довольно утомительная история.

Эдвард согласно кивнул и с наслаждением прикрыл глаза.

Эдвард Эттингер, у тебя все получится.

Открыв глаза, он снова посмотрел на Бенедикта.

Бенедикт улыбался.


	3. Глава 2. Партитура. Агогика

 

_Партитура – нотная запись многоголосного музыкального произведения, предназначенного для исполнения ансамблем, хором или оркестром, в которой все партии (голоса) одна над другой даны в определённом порядке.  
  
Аго́гика (от др.-греч. ἀγωγή – увод, унесение), в музыкальном исполнительском искусстве — небольшие отклонения (замедления, ускорения) от темпа и метра, подчинённые целям художественной выразительности.  
_  
  
Бенедикт одевался медленно, не торопясь, как всегда после сеанса, позволяя мыслям блуждать спокойно и расслабленно, ни на чем особенно не останавливаясь. Подняв с пола смятую рубашку, он хмыкнул, оглядев ее, и, подойдя к шкафу, встроенному в одну из стен как раз для такого случая, открыл его и, подумав с минуту, достал оттуда простой белый джемпер. Не то чтобы это было идеальное решение, но с учетом того, что новых встреч на сегодня не предвидится, пожалуй, подойдет. Удовлетворенно кивнув самому себе, Бенедикт бросил свитер на кровать и закрыл шкаф.  
  
Сидя полчаса спустя у себя в кабинете за чашкой чая, Бенедикт мысленно вернулся к недавнему разговору с Эдвардом Эттингером.  
  
Эдвард нравился ему. Не только потому, что с такой яростью, граничащей с фанатизмом, защищал Линду Силвертон, которую сам Бенедикт, как и любую из своих клиенток, оказавшуюся в подобной ситуации, и сам защищал бы до конца, используя любые доступные ему способы, но и потому, что, в отличие от многих из тех, кто мог оказаться на его месте, нашел в себе способность слушать и слышать.  
  
Бенедикт откинулся на спинку кресла и прикрыл глаза, вновь вспоминая их беседу.  
  
... – И все-таки мне сложно представить, что... – Эдвард поерзал в кресле и покачал головой, – что кто бы то ни было, а тем более, – мужчина, может заниматься тем, чем занимаетесь вы.  
  
Бенедикт улыбнулся.  
  
– Вы удивитесь, сколько молодых людей на самом деле стремятся в эту профессию – чаще всего, из-за банального незнания ее реалий или простого тщеславия. Хотя, в основном, конечно, из-за нехватки денег. – Бенедикт протянул руку за чашкой и обхватил ее пальцами, – посмотрите статистику по Великобритании.  
  
– Не уверен, что мне это нужно, – пробормотал Эдвард, в свою очередь, отхлебывая ароматный чай. – Но для вас, похоже, ничто из этого не является проблемой?  
  
Бенедикт помолчал.  
  
– Деньги в той или иной мере являются проблемой для всех, и те, кто говорят об обратном, чаще всего лукавят. Но да, я занимаюсь этим искусством не ради заработка.  
  
Слово «искусство», слетевшее с губ Бенедикта с такой легкостью, словно он говорил о музыкальной группе или драматической постановке, яркой бабочкой вспыхнуло в тишине, заставив Эдварда вздрогнуть.  
  
– Вы занимаетесь проституцией, – очень медленно сказал он.  
  
– Именно так, – подтвердил Бенедикт.  
  
– И называете это искусством, – неуверенно уточнил Эдвард.  
  
– Более или менее, – улыбнулся Бенедикт. – Я бы сказал, что слово «искусство» для меня лежит ближе всего к тому, что я делаю, но, если кто-нибудь сумеет подобрать более корректный термин, я рад буду его использовать.  
  
Если до сих пор Эдвард был способен сдерживать себя, то это, похоже, стало последней каплей.  
  
– Как вы можете так спокойно чувствовать себя, продавая свое тело за деньги? – резко выпрямившись в кресле и отставив в сторону чашку, отчеканил он.  
  
– Я не продаю свое тело, – Бенедикт никак не отреагировал на эту вспышку, словно не заметив ее. – Я делаю то, что мне нравится.  
  
– Это способ знакомиться с женщинами?  
  
Бенедикт расхохотался.  
  
– О да. Правда, малоэффективный, учитывая тот факт, что я отклоняю девяносто процентов приходящих на мою почту анкет.  
  
– И все равно их остается достаточно, – Эдвард потянулся к чайнику и налил себе чаю; он уже стыдился своей несдержанности.  
  
– Для работы, – Бенедикт поднялся и, нажав на кнопку аппарата на столе, сказал: – Мэри, еще молочного улуна, пожалуйста.  
  
– Что вас смущает? – он окинул коротким взглядом сконфуженного Эдварда и добавил: – Мои отношения с клиентками абсолютно добровольны.  
  
– Почему вы отклоняете так много анкет? – буркнул Эдвард, явно не желая вдаваться в подробности собственного состояния. – Выбираете лучших?  
  
– Отсеиваю тех, кому я не могу помочь, – поправил Бенедикт. – Женщины обращаются к услугам эскорта по разным причинам, – пояснил он, видя, что Эдвард смотрит на него непонимающе. – Некоторые от скуки, другие – из желания что-то доказать самим себе, третьи – в поисках удобной сексуальной игрушки. Никто из них не является моими клиентками.  
  
– Потому что...  
  
– Потому что их запросы не имеют отношения к сексуальности, – улыбнулся Бенедикт.  
  
– Я не...  
  
– Мистер Эттингер, как вы думаете, почему мое расписание заполнено на месяц вперед? – Бенедикт поднял голову и, кивнув Мэри, вошедшей в комнату с новым подносом с чаем, вновь обернулся к нему. – Есть идеи?  
  
– Не знаю, вероятно, очень много желающих, – устало пробурчал Эдвард.  
  
– И это тоже, – рассмеялся Бенедикт. – Но на самом деле, все гораздо прозаичнее. Дело в том, что я принимаю не более одной клиентки раз в неделю, и это тот максимум, который и я, и они можем себе позволить.  
  
– Почему?  
  
Бенедикт помолчал, а затем указал глазами на папку, которую Эдвард держал в руках.  
  
– Вот поэтому. Когда я только начинал работать, как я вам уже сказал, мы с моим помощником умудрились совершить столько ошибок, сколько их вообще можно было совершить. Но главной из них была та, что мы слишком слабо представляли себе, с кем нам предстоит работать. Мы делали многие вещи интуитивно, соглашаясь на предложения, которые затем оборачивались сложностями не столько для нас, сколько для девушек, и в какой-то момент я понял, что это нужно прекращать.  
  
– И вы придумали?.. – Эдвард тоже бросил взгляд на папку.  
  
– Нет, это идея моего помощника. Как-то после очередного сомнительного случая он сказал, что единственный способ не совершать ошибок – это попытаться как можно больше узнать о девушках. Составлять на них досье, к примеру. Конечно, это была шутка, но идея пришлась мне по душе. После того, как девушка присылает заявку на почту и заполняет все необходимые документы на сайте – а среди них, как вы могли заметить, не только анкета со списком личных предпочтений (с легкой руки все того же моего помощника уже на второй-третьей неделе работы мы стали называть ее райдером) и некое подобие автобиографии, но и тесты на психологическую устойчивость, и медицинская карта – в случае, если все бумаги заполнены правильно и ничто в них не вызывает вопросов, я и мой помощник принимаем решение о том, чтобы пригласить девушку на собеседование.  
  
Эдвард задохнулся.  
  
– У вас хватает наглости…  
  
– Вполне, – Бенедикт с удовольствием наблюдал за его реакцией. – И, могу сказать, что за пять месяцев после начала этой практики численность женщин, недовольных нашей работой, снизилась почти до нуля.  
  
– Звучит как коммерческое предложение какой-нибудь IT-компании, – устало сказал Эдвард.  
  
– Так оно и есть, – рассмеялся Бенедикт. – Я делаю женщинам предложение, и они должны решить, готовы они работать со мной или нет. Если не выяснить этого сразу, впоследствии у нас всех будут проблемы. И несколько неприятных минут, которые мне придется пережить в случае, если женщина, о которой я не потрудился узнать как можно больше, в том числе, – прежде, чем договориться о сессии, встретиться с ней лично, – уйдет посреди сеанса или бросит мне что-нибудь в лицо, не идут ни в какое сравнение с вероятностью получить психологическую травму из-за того, что тебя трахнул равнодушный и грубый незнакомец.  
  
Эдвард задумался.  
  
– Разве это не то, чего они хотят? Я хочу сказать, – он в задумчивости потер переносицу и покосился на свою чашку с чаем, но пить не стал, – разве не за этим они приходят: анонимный секс, кто-то, о ком они ничего не знают, полная свобода и никаких вопросов ни с чьей стороны?  
  
Бенедикт пожал плечами.  
  
– Так же, как и в случае с деньгами, почти никогда не бывает так, чтобы ни с чьей стороны не было никаких вопросов. Даже если вы говорите кому-то, хотя бы и проститутке, что желаете просто хорошо провести время, просто осуществить давние фантазии, просто быть пассивным партнером, от которого ничего не зависит, вовсе не обязательно, что вы говорите это себе.  
  
Эдвард медленно кивнул.  
  
– Но тогда у вас очень опасная работа.  
  
– Невероятно, – Бенедикт улыбнулся. – Но я справляюсь.  
  
– Вне всяких сомнений, – Эдвард, наконец, расслабился и, бросив папку на столик рядом с собой, потянулся за чаем.  
  
…  
  
Бенедикта отвлек от его мыслей звук открывающейся двери. Подняв голову, он поприветствовал возникшего на пороге высокого молодого человека с курчавыми рыжими волосами.  
  
– Ты сегодня поздно.  
  
– Знал, что ты работаешь, – молодой человек прошел вглубь кабинета и, усевшись в кресло у стола, с улыбкой спросил: – Как все прошло?  
  
Бенедикт лениво прикрыл глаза.  
  
– Полагаю, ты не о клиентке.  
  
– Разумеется, – хитрая физиономия, в чьих чертах причудливо сочетались радостное нахальство и мягкая застенчивость (коктейль, на тех, кто знал его недавно, производивший поистине ошеломляющее впечатление, – по счастью, Бенедикт к ним не относился), расцвела самодовольным восторгом. – Как именно ты его обезвредил? Я хочу знать.  
  
– Тони, я его не обезвреживал, – Бенедикт открыл глаза и устало посмотрел на друга. – Мы довольно легко нашли общий язык. Кстати, – прервал он сам себя, внезапно вспомнив о чем-то, – Мэри просила уточнить, как пишется твоя фамилия, – он смотрел на своего визави весело и не скрывая злорадства. – Она не уверена, что правильно поняла.  
  
– Недостаток новых секретарш, – притворно вздохнул Тони, – в том, что их всему приходится учить. – Развернув к себе стоящий на столе телефон, он нажал на клавиатуре нужную кнопку и сказал, не меняя тона: – «Эф» – «эй» – «кей», Фак, – запомните, Мэри, и больше не спрашивайте. Нет, не «а», а «эй», – чуть более раздраженным тоном, чем тот, который требовался, чтобы поверить в его серьезность, добавил он. – Да, спасибо.  
  
Выслушав сбивчивые комментарии секретарши, которые могли быть как словами благодарности, так и выражением ее крайнего смущения, Тони нажал на кнопку отбоя.  
  
– Ты доволен? – переведя взгляд на Бенедикта, спросил он.  
  
– Вполне, – ухмыльнувшись, ответил тот и с наслаждением потянулся. – Считай, что ты реабилитирован.  
  
Тони возмущенно нахохлился.  
  
– Столько шума, и все из-за того, что я ошибся с секретаршей.  
  
– Ты не ошибся с секретаршей, – поправил Бенедикт, – ты нанял на работу девушку, которая понятия не имела, что ей придется делать. По совести говоря, за то, что мне пришлось пережить во время нашей первой встречи, когда она, заливаясь слезами, старалась уверить меня, что у нее никогда не было стремления работать в борделе, тебя следовало бы заставить расплачиваться чем-то более существенным, чем пара неудобных ситуаций, подобных этой, – Бенедикт кивнул на телефон. – Но я очень добрый человек.  
  
Тони улыбнулся.  
  
– Согласись, она нам идеально подходит.  
  
– Потому что не послала тебя куда подальше? Она просто считает, что ты и так достаточно наказан, с учетом того, какую фамилию ты носишь. И я с ней полностью солидарен, – награждать тебя еще одним факом было бы жестоко.  
  
– Вы просто не способны оценить тонкость и глубину моей натуры, – надулся Тони.  
  
– Несомненно, – улыбнулся Бенедикт. – И намерены и впредь оставаться столь же глухими к проявлениям твоего высокого духа. Что у нас на завтра? – спросил он, меняя тему.  
  
Тони пожал плечами.  
  
– Как обычно. Я отобрал для тебя несколько кандидатур, утром посмотришь. Не знаю, как ты, а я бы взял всех.  
  
– Ты бы вообще, будь твоя воля, заставил бы меня брать в работу все, что движется, – проворчал Бенедикт. – А у меня еще лекции.  
  
– Лекции подождут, – с достоинством ответил Тони.  
  
– Если я буду слушаться твоих советов, их очередь никогда не настанет, – скептически сказал Бенедикт. – Кстати, утром у меня две пары.  
  
– Как скажешь, босс, – покладисто отозвался его друг. – Встретимся после обеда. Попрошу Мэри распечатать к тому времени все документы. Что делать с досье Линды Силвертон?  
  
Бенедикт, бросив сигареты и зажигалку в ящик стола, коротко посмотрел на Тони.  
  
– В архив. Впрочем, нет, – подумав, сказал он, – не надо. Лучше собери все материалы и вышли ей курьером. Электронный вариант – в корзину.  
  
– Будет сделано, – Тони улыбнулся. Он проследил за тем, как Бенедикт выходит из-за стола и, набросив легкую летнюю куртку, направляется к двери. – Все-таки, им чертовски повезло с тобой, – задумчиво сказал он.  
  
Бенедикт поднял голову.  
  
– Я бы, скорее, сказал, что это мне повезло с ними, – спокойно промолвил он. – Но, в конце концов, это всего лишь вопрос точки зрения.  
  
Дружески кивнув Тони на прощание, он развернулся и ушел.  
  
***  
  
Декан отделения психологии Школы искусств и общественных наук Городского университета Лондона Конрад Дитерих стоял у окна в своем кабинете и размышлял о превратностях судьбы.  
  
Благо, превратностей было не так много, чтобы из-за них стоило впадать в уныние.  
  
Дитерих провел рукой по стеклу и вздохнул, провожая взглядом высокую фигуру светловолосого молодого человека в коричневой толстовке, неспешно пересекающего внутренний двор. Внезапно, словно почувствовав, что за ним наблюдают, молодой человек поднял голову и, найдя глазами окно кабинета главы колледжа, весело улыбнулся и помахал рукой. Конрад любезно кивнул, давая понять, что заметил этот жест, и сделал шаг назад, в прохладную темноту своего убежища. В задумчивости усевшись за стол, он попытался привести мысли в порядок. Вот тебе превратность, которую нельзя просто взять и отложить в сторону, подумал он. Нужно что-то решать.  
  
А что?  
  
Когда несколько дней назад один из его студентов будничным тоном, словно речь шла о чем-то обычном и не стоящем особого внимания, рассказал ему о том, что преподаватель факультета психологии Школы искусств и общественных наук, Бенедикт Тэррингтон, доктор философии, содержит агентство эскорт-услуг, в котором сам же является единственным сотрудником, то есть, занимается… оказывает… использует… В этом месте мысль Дитериха останавливалась, уступая место эмоциям, яростным и неуправляемым.  
  
Преподаватель его колледжа занимается проституцией.  
  
Конрад глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, чувствуя сильное облегчение. Произнести эти слова хотя бы про себя, сформулировать четко и явно суть происшествия, не дававшего ему покоя и откровенно испортившего остаток выходных накануне начала учебного года, уже само по себе было шагом вперед. Увы, пока единственным: Дитерих совершенно не представлял, что делать дальше и как вести себя с учетом открывшейся информации. Возможность уволить Тэррингтона без объяснения причин отсутствовала в принципе, во-первых, из-за необходимости впоследствии решать проблемы уже с законодательством и профсоюзами, и, во-вторых, просто потому, что…  
  
Дитерих задумался. Просто потому, что он не хотел его увольнять. Неожиданно придя к этой мысли, которую, по правде говоря, довольно долгое время старался не пускать в свое сознание, то ли из опасения почувствовать себя некомпетентным, то ли просто не желая выглядеть в собственных глазах излишне сентиментальным, он улыбнулся. Каковы бы ни были причины, факт оставался фактом: он не хотел увольнять Бенедикта Тэррингтона и намеревался сделать все от него зависящее, чтобы этого не произошло. С другой стороны, мелькнуло в голове у Дитериха, возможно, делать ничего и не придется – Тэррингтон был прекрасным преподавателем, претензий к нему у руководства университета не было, а то, чем он занимался в свободное от работы время, никого не касалось.  
  
Что же, в таком случае, заставляло его сидеть здесь и битый час подряд мучиться сомнениями? Что заставило позвонить Бенедикту и попросить того прийти, хотя до начала занятий и, тем более, до того момента, когда станет окончательно известным его собственное расписание, оставалось еще, как минимум две недели? Отдельные занятия с дополнительной группой можно было не считать, это была инициатива Бенедикта и его студентов с прошлого года. Дитериху трудно было признаться себе в подобной слабости, но сделать это все же пришлось – если быть абсолютно честным, его попросту снедало любопытство.  
  
Он откинулся на спинку кресла и взглянул на массивную дубовую дверь, из-за которой вскоре должен был появиться предмет его напряженных раздумий.  
  
Бенедикт Тэррингтон был одним из молодых преподавателей, пришедших на факультет восемь лет назад, когда, в результате внутренней реформы университета, в течение очень короткого времени почти полностью изменился его кадровый состав. Строго говоря, из вновь пришедших Бенедикт был самым старшим – решившись в свое время на эксперимент, Дитерих, в тот год как раз получивший место декана, набрал в свою команду «необъезженных» специалистов, активных докторантов, которые, как он рассчитывал, смогут найти общий язык со студентами лучше, чем это выходило у их уволившихся коллег, и среди этих новых людей, младшему из которых едва исполнилось двадцать пять, тридцатилетний Бенедикт Тэррингтон казался чуть ли не солидным взрослым исследователем.  
  
Впрочем, он таким не был.  
  
Вернее, исследователем он был, и даже неплохим, – дело было в другом. Дитерих снова вздохнул и потянулся к стакану с водой, стоящему рядом на столе. Сделав несколько неторопливых глотков и поставив стакан на место, он еще раз задумчиво посмотрел на дверь. Насколько он знал Бенедикта Тэррингтона, его исследовательский талант, в повседневной работе проявлявшийся в том, что студенты, у которых он вел занятия, регулярно оказывались то в самом верху, то, наоборот, в самом низу общеуниверситетского рейтинга успеваемости, легко мог завести его куда угодно, даже если большинству людей в этом месте было бы неуютно, неловко, странно и одиноко. Особенно, если это было так. В этом смысле удивляться тому, что у него обнаружилась еще одна профессия, не приходилось. И даже то, какого рода оказалась эта профессия, не играло столь существенной роли, как… Дитерих задумался.  
  
– Бенедикт, вы нарочно ставите руководство факультета и тех, кто у вас учится, в положение, когда закрывать глаза на то, чем вы еще зарабатываете на жизнь, невозможно, и, в то же время, показать, что им об этом известно, означает выставить себя бесцеремонными и грубыми ханжами? – Конрад удивился облегчению, охватившему его, когда вопрос, не дававший ему покоя последние несколько дней, наконец, достиг ушей своего адресата, как раз в этот момент возникшего в дверях.  
  
– Обожаю, когда вы думаете вслух, – Бенедикт одарил Дитериха жизнерадостной улыбкой и, повинуясь его приглашающему жесту, прошел внутрь.  
  
– Если так пойдет и дальше, мне придется прибегнуть к помощи специалистов, – вздохнул Дитерих, указывая Бенедикту на кресло у стола. – И факультет останется без руководителя в самом начале учебного года.  
  
– Благодарю вас, профессор Дитерих, – Бенедикт устроился на мягком бархатном сиденье и как ни в чем ни бывало спросил: – Энди Торнтон, я полагаю?  
  
– Он, – кивнул Дитерих. – Но это не имеет значения. Важно то, что нам теперь со всем этим делать и как мы будем выпутываться, если об этом узнает ректор.  
  
– Мы? – Бенедикт поднял брови.  
  
– Не думаете же вы, что я оставлю вас одного разбираться с этим, – сердито поморщился Дитерих и нервно постучал пальцами по столу. – Итак, ваши предложения?  
  
– Никаких, – развел руками Бенедикт. – А вы думаете, они нужны?  
  
– Тэррингтон, – укоризненно посмотрел на него декан, – будьте серьезнее. Вы прекрасно понимаете, что будет, когда слухи о вашем хобби выйдут за пределы факультета.  
  
Бенедикт пожал плечами.  
  
– Во-первых, это не хобби, – спокойно проговорил он, – а, во-вторых, за пределами этого факультета есть достаточно людей, знающих, чем я занимаюсь.  
  
– Ваших клиенток, – не удержался Дитерих.  
  
– В первую очередь, – улыбнулся Бенедикт. – Но и помимо них, поверьте, свидетелей хватает. Для того, чтобы не позволить информации распространиться, мне пришлось бы убить десяток-другой моих знакомых. И это не считая тех, кто ежедневно посещает мой сайт в Интернете.  
  
– Вы что, работаете под собственным именем? – от удивления Дитерих даже забыл о том, что заставило его начать этот разговор.  
  
Безмолвный кивок Бенедикта был ему ответом.  
  
– Зачем? – простонал Дитерих. – Не нужно, не говорите, – тут же прервал он открывшего было рот коллегу, – мне дороги мои нервы.  
  
– Вы напрасно так расстраиваетесь, Конрад, – вновь улыбнулся Бенедикт, – поверьте, будь у вас хоть одна причина это делать, я сам написал бы заявление об уходе еще несколько лет назад. Но – не знаю, к лучшему или нет, – никого на самом деле не интересует эта сторона моей жизни.  
  
– Среди студентов ходят разговоры!  
  
– Среди студентов всегда ходят разговоры, – пожал плечами Бенедикт. – Это не значит, что моя или чья-то еще жизнь должна от этого зависеть. Прошу вас, успокойтесь, – добавил он, видя, что Дитерих пытается сказать что-то еще, – люди склонны преувеличивать важность вещей, которые на самом деле не стоят выеденного яйца. Если вы не будете поощрять их в этом, они вскоре обо мне забудут.  
  
– О вас забудешь, как же, – проворчал Дитерих. – Студент третьего курса – не Энди Торнтон – спросил у меня сегодня, правда ли, что один из преподавателей нашего факультета – проститутка и означает ли это, что он проводит психологическое исследование, работая в борделе под прикрытием? – устало сказал он.  
  
– Хастлер, – заметил Бенедикт.  
  
– Что? – не понял Дитерих.  
  
– Хастлер, – четко и с тем же спокойным выражением лица повторил его собеседник.  
  
– Это еще что такое? – Дитерих почувствовал, что начал уставать от всех этих новых терминов и деталей.  
  
– Хастлер – это жаргонное слово, обозначающее мужчину, занимающегося проституцией, в основном, работающего на улице и не слишком разборчивого в клиентах, – вежливо пояснил Бенедикт. – Я использую это название, потому что оно удобно в смысле полного отсутствия возможности для возникновения иллюзий романтического толка, которые хотя и редко, но иногда все же возникают у девушек, которые обращаются ко мне.  
  
– Хастлер, – медленно проговорил Дитерих. – Хастлер. Это слово написано на вашей визитке? – любезно поинтересовался он.  
  
– Разумеется, – ответил Бенедикт. – И на моем сайте, и в договоре, который я заключаю с женщинами, обращающимися ко мне. Разве это не логично?  
  
– Логично, – кивнул Дитерих и внезапно расхохотался. – Тэррингтон, мне нужно было сдать вас в полицию, – отсмеявшись, сказал он. – За нарушение устава университета и посягательство на общественную мораль.  
  
– Для этого вы слишком умны, – с улыбкой ответил Бенедикт. – Но даже будь на вашем месте кто-нибудь другой, это ничего бы не дало. Потому что…  
  
– Потому что с вами связываться – себе дороже, – устало махнул рукой Дитерих. – Здоровее будешь.  
  
– Вот именно. Собственно, декан, – глаза Бенедикта понимающе блеснули, – я пришел к вам для того, чтобы сказать, что, если мои предположения верны, в этом году у меня будет два первых курса.  
  
– Я знаю об этом, – кивнул его визави. – И уже опасаюсь за их душевное здоровье.  
  
– Не стоит, – рассмеялся Бенедикт. – Кажется, за то время, что мы работаем вместе, вы могли убедиться, что я не занимаюсь браконьерством, – сказал он, поднимаясь. – Даже если речь идет о пираньях.  
  
– Особенно если речь идет о пираньях, – утвердительно качнув головой, отозвался декан. – Но я все равно волнуюсь.  
  
– Относитесь к этому как к издержкам вашей работы, – весело подмигнул ему Бенедикт и добавил, направившись к двери, – и не слушайте тех, у кого еще не успели вырасти зубы. Уверен, им и без вас есть на ком тренировать свою бескомпромиссность.  
  
С этими словами он взялся за ручку двери и, еще раз улыбнувшись своему декану, вышел.  
  
Дитерих внимательно посмотрел ему вслед и вздохнул.  
  
Учебный год обещал быть интересным.  
  
Впрочем, как всегда.

 


	4. Глава 3. Энни. Метабола

 

_Мета́бола (др.-греч. μεταβολή – поворот, перемена, переход; лат. transitus) в древнегреческой гармонике – перемена в звуковысотной структуре, как правило, приводящая к перемене этоса (характера) музыки; в современной гармонии – категория модального лада._  
  
  
С самого утра Тони выглядел хмурым, огрызался на телефонные звонки и вообще был не похож сам на себя. На вопросы о том, что с ним, не отвечал или отмахивался. «Надо будет припереть его к стенке, как выдастся свободная минута», – рассеянно подумал Бенедикт и переключился на собственные проблемы. Следовало изучить досье трех клиенток, и работа обещала быть не из легких. «Зачем я вообще подписался на это? – раздраженно думал он к вечеру. – Этим женщинам нужен психотерапевт, а не хастлер. Я убью Тони». И тотчас, словно в ответ на его мысли, в дверь просунулась кудрявая голова.  
  
– Что делаешь? – Тони был непривычно усталым и взъерошенным.  
  
– Исхожу ненавистью, – мрачно ответил Бенедикт.  
  
Тони вопросительно поднял брови.  
  
– Это, – Бенедикт угрожающе указал на ворох бумаг на своем столе. – Скажи мне, ради Бога, дорогой друг и партнер, где ты понабрал это… этих… – он махнул рукой, не в силах выразить всю глубину своего негодования, – в архивах Бедлама?  
  
– Не сгущай, – Тони закатил глаза. – Они милые. Им просто нужно немного ласки.  
  
– Ни черта они не милые, – взорвался Бенедикт, – а нездоровые дамочки, у которых проблемы с головой! И, кстати, мне казалось, мы договорились – никаких фригидных женщин? – Он откинулся на спинку кресла и утомленно провел руками по лицу. – Теряешь хватку, приятель.  
  
– Ничего я не теряю, – буркнул Тони и протиснулся в дверь. – У меня как раз для тебя есть… кое-что нестандартное… в общем, нужна твоя помощь.  
  
– У меня твоих нестандартных полный ящик, – сварливо отозвался Бенедикт, но, увидев, что Тони, похоже, всерьез взволнован, прервал сам себя. – Постой, ты с утра какой-то странный. Я еще хотел спросить у тебя, но с этим, – он кивнул на разбросанные по столу папки, – совсем забыл. Это как-то связано с работой? Не помню, чтобы ты так волновался из-за клиенток.  
  
Тони отошел от двери и опустился в кресло с другой стороны стола. Казалось, он не знает, как начать. Некоторое время он просто сидел, словно бы что-то взвешивая и договариваясь сам с собой.  
  
– Это не клиентка, – наконец решился он. – Это… особый случай. Не отказывайся сразу, послушай, – поднял он руки, увидев выражение лица Бенедикта. – Это дочь моих друзей. Ее изнасиловали.  
  
Бенедикт внимательно смотрел на Тони.  
  
– Я случайно узнал, – продолжал тот. – Университетский приятель, наш общий знакомый. Они возвращались с вечеринки, он пригласил ее к себе. Она пошла, ей и в голову не могло прийти… До отвращения банально. Она никому не говорила. Но я-то видел, что она изменилась. А тут еще этот идиот на пьяную голову давай заливать мне, какой у них был крутой секс. Бенедикт, какой секс, я ее знаю с десяти лет, она классическая хорошая девочка, небось, и не обжималась ни с кем никогда. Ну, а когда я спросил у нее… Она мне призналась. Умоляла не говорить родителям.  
  
– Что ты хочешь от меня? – терпеливо спросил Бенедикт.  
  
– Помоги ей, – Тони бросил на него быстрый взгляд. – Я знаю, ты сможешь. Она… она хорошая девушка, но если ей сейчас не помочь, она начнет делать глупости. Ей нужен кто-то, такой, как ты, кто сможет показать ей, что это не конец света.  
  
Бенедикт помолчал.  
  
– Если я правильно тебя понимаю, – медленно произнес он, – ты хочешь, чтобы я взял в работу напуганную, травмированную молодую женщину, которая едва лишилась девственности и которая – наверняка – шарахается от мужчин, и чей первый опыт связан с изнасилованием? Ты издеваешься?  
  
– Бенедикт, – Тони смотрел серьезно. – Поверь мне, я не говорил бы с тобой, если бы не был уверен, что ей нужен именно ты. Она веселая, добрая, хорошая девушка. Она ни от кого не шарахается, но ей действительно плохо. И она, – он улыбнулся, – весьма умна и бывает пугающе активной, когда ей это действительно нужно. Когда я сегодня пришел к ним, чтобы узнать, как она, она обзванивала в алфавитном порядке мужчин-проституток, чьи адреса нашла в Интернете. Она хочет выбраться, хочет узнать, каким бывает настоящий секс. – Тони закрыл лицо руками. – Так как переубедить ее идти к хастлеру мне не удалось, я уговорил ее подождать с этим пару дней, сказав, что знаю лучшего в этой области, и пообещав связаться с тобой, – он пожал плечами. – Решай сам, стоит ли это того, чтобы за это браться.  
  
Бенедикт молчал, рассеянно поигрывая длинной шариковой ручкой, которой делал пометки в клиентских досье. В конце концов, он остановился и хлопнул ладонью по столу.  
  
– Хорошо. Что я должен делать?  
  
– То, что ты делаешь всегда, – Тони просиял. – Трахни ее. Одному Богу известно, как тебе это удается, но это работает. Она снова станет прежней, я уверен. И сможет жить нормальной жизнью. А с тем ублюдком, – он помрачнел, – я сам разберусь.  
  
Бенедикт вздохнул и бросил ручку, которую все еще держал в руках, на стол.  
  
– Черт с тобой. Записывай ее на пятницу. И мне нужно ее досье, – сказал он строго, глядя на довольное лицо Тони, – на вчера.  
  
– Будет сделано, партнер!  
  
Тони шутливо отсалютовал ему рукой, вскочил из кресла и помчался делать то, что ему удавалось лучше всего – раздобывать и анализировать информацию. Бенедикт покачал головой, улыбнулся и снова вернулся к своим папкам. «Работы непочатый край. Как всегда», – подумал он и углубился в чтение.  
  
***  
  
Бенедикт смотрел на хрупкую изящную девушку, сидевшую напротив него в кресле, сложив руки на коленях, и мысленно изобретал страшные казни, которым подвергнет своего делового партнера, как только до него доберется. Как они и договаривались, Энни пришла в пятницу, точно в назначенное время, и теперь вежливо смотрела на него светлыми голубыми глазами раненого олененка, ожидая, что он первым начнет трудный разговор, и явно смущаясь. Бенедикт мысленно выругался. Они с Тони потратили два дня на изучение ее досье и еще один – пререкаясь о том, следует ли сначала поговорить с девушкой или же стоит сразу брать быка за рога. В конце концов Бенедикт, которому с самого начала вся эта затея не нравилась и который, честно признаться, отчаянно нервничал, сказал, что если Тони так неймется, то пусть он сам ее трахает, а его оставит в покое. В итоге сошлись на стандартной процедуре, установленной для всех клиенток. И вот теперь они сидят в его кабинете, который еще менее чем когда-либо (Бенедикт тщательно проследил) похож на прибежище хастлера, и степенно пьют чай, намереваясь обсуждать секс после изнасилования. Мило. Бенедикт со стуком поставил чашку на блюдце, прерывая поток собственных мыслей.  
  
– Что ж, как я понимаю, мисс Тарт, мистер Фак (черт бы побрал Тони с его говорящей фамилией!) рассказал вам, какого рода услуги я оказываю? – зачем-то уточнил он.  
  
– Да, – она кивнула.  
  
– И мы можем говорить откровенно?  
  
– Да, конечно, мистер Тэррингтон.  
  
– Тогда… – он встал и прошелся по комнате, затем вернулся на свое место и внимательно посмотрел на нее. – Тони в общих чертах рассказал мне, с какой проблемой вы столкнулись, и я готов помочь вам.  
  
Она нервно сглотнула и кивнула.  
  
– Но в этом случае… – Бенедикт помедлил и, откинувшись на спинку кресла, продолжил – я должен знать, с чем имею дело. – Поймав ее непонимающий взгляд, он уточнил: – Вам придется рассказать мне, что с вами произошло. Что конкретно сделал ваш… знакомый, и как это на вас повлияло. Понимаю, что это трудно, но иначе я не смогу понять, в какой именно… помощи вы нуждаетесь.  
  
Она смешалась.  
  
– Разве недостаточно… – она запнулась. – Недостаточно того факта, что меня изнасиловали?..  
  
– Нет, – Бенедикт мягко прервал ее. – Я должен знать подробности, чтобы понимать, насколько сильно вы травмированы.  
  
– Ясно, – она кивнула. – Задавайте вопросы.  
  
Он перевел дыхание. Пока все шло нормально, но у него все равно было ощущение, что он ходит по тонкому льду. Нужно разрядить обстановку.  
  
– По правде говоря, мне нечасто приходится заниматься подобными случаями, что не может не внушать оптимизма (что ты несешь?). Поэтому, надеюсь, вы простите меня, если я допущу бестактность или стану задавать вопросы, которые будут для вас слишком неудобными?  
  
– Да, конечно, – она выпрямилась. – Мистер Тэррингтон, я знала, на что иду, и мне представили вас как лучшего специалиста в своем деле, поэтому я готова следовать всем вашим рекомендациям и предоставить вам всю необходимую информацию.  
  
– Отлично, – он кивнул. – Тогда не будем терять времени. Когда произошло насилие?  
  
– Год назад.  
  
– Вы были в сознании? Здоровы? Употребляли алкоголь?  
  
Она дернулась.  
  
– Я полностью осознавала, что происходит. Мы были у него дома, он позвал меня к себе, когда мы возвращались с вечеринки у наших общих знакомых. Тони… мистер Фак тоже был там. Он предложил зайти к нему, выпить по чашечке чаю, а потом обещал вызвать для меня такси – я живу довольно далеко от его дома и в любом случае собиралась садиться на автобус, но время было позднее…  
  
Бенедикт внимательно слушал.  
  
– Когда мы оказались у него, он начал… вести себя агрессивно. Говорил, что знает, что я давно уже заглядываюсь на него, что хотел меня еще с университета… еще какие-то глупости. Я собралась уходить, но он…  
  
Она запнулась.  
  
– Продолжайте, – твердо сказал Бенедикт.  
  
– Он схватил меня и бросил на кровать, – она спрятала лицо в ладонях. – Я ничего не могла поделать.  
  
– Он бил вас?  
  
– Что? Нет, не бил. Я… он намного сильнее меня, поэтому я сопротивлялась недолго, но он не бил меня. Просто… просто стащил с меня одежду, и… – ее голос дрогнул.  
  
– Можете не продолжать. Этого достаточно, – Бенедикт барабанил пальцами по столу. – Никаких психотропных веществ? Других насильственных действий? Только сексуальное принуждение?  
  
– Да, – она закрыла глаза.  
  
– Это был ваш первый опыт?  
  
– Да.  
  
– У вас остались телесные повреждения? Ушибы, разрывы.  
  
Она посмотрела на него несчастными глазами.  
  
– Мне нужно знать.  
  
– Нет, – она покачала головой, – насколько я могу судить, нет.  
  
– А к врачу вы не обращались, – кивнул он.  
  
– Нет, – печально улыбнулась она, – мне было стыдно.  
  
– Я понимаю.  
  
Она нервно вертела в руках чашку с чаем и явно чувствовала себя неуютно. Бенедикт в очередной раз пообещал себе, что оторвет Тони голову, и заговорил:  
  
– Мисс Тарт…  
  
– Энн! – она улыбнулась. – Пожалуйста, Энни, прошу вас.  
  
– Хорошо… Энни. Так вот, мне кажется, следует прояснить кое-что.  
  
– Да?  
  
– Вы пришли для того, чтобы излечиться от боязни секса, но то, что я делаю, – не столько лечение, сколько… – он помедлил, подбирая правильное слово, – возможность увидеть некоторые вещи с другой стороны. Если так можно выразиться. Собственно, то, что я могу вам предложить, – это хороший секс и немного больше, хотя, если вы спросите меня, что это, я вам не отвечу, потому что и сам не знаю. Я – хастлер, а не психотерапевт, и моя работа состоит в том, чтобы доставлять удовольствие. То ли это, что нужно вам, решайте вы сами.  
  
Она слушала его, слегка наклонив голову и разглаживая несуществующие складки на брюках.  
  
– Думаю, это как раз то, что мне нужно, – улыбнулась она. – Просто немного хорошего секса.  
  
Бенедикт перевел дыхание. Отлично.  
  
– Что ж, раз так, думаю, мы поймем друг друга. Но я хотел бы предупредить вас еще кое о чем, – он внимательно посмотрел на нее. – Здесь, у меня, вы должны будете следовать и подчиняться моим правилам. Также, что будет или не будет происходить, и каким образом, решаю я. Вам нужно будет делать то, что я скажу, и полностью мне доверять. Со своей стороны, я обещаю вам, что ничего страшного, неприятного или болезненного для вас не произойдет. Если после случившегося для вас это непреодолимая проблема, то…  
  
Казалось, Энни не сразу поняла, что он имеет в виду. А поняв, рассмеялась.  
  
– О нет, – она приветливо улыбнулась. – Я не утратила доверие к людям, если вы об этом. И я не намерена позволять одному нездоровому человеку до такой степени управлять моей жизнью. Я буду делать то, что вы скажете, мистер Тэррингтон, и выполнять все ваши предписания.  
  
Ему показалось, или она подмигнула ему?  
  
Бенедикт тряхнул головой, отгоняя наваждение, и сказал:  
  
– В таком случае, думаю, мы можем назначить удобное для вас время сессии.  
  
– А почему не сейчас? – она смотрела выжидательно и немного тревожно.  
  
«Боится, что прийти еще раз ей не хватит решимости, – подумал Бенедикт и подивился проницательности Тони, который настоял на том, чтобы объединить вместе собеседование и основную встречу. – Что ж, значит, так тому и быть».  
  
– Думаю, тогда нам будет удобнее в другой комнате, – улыбнулся он и поднялся, приглашая ее с собой. Он прошел к противоположной стене кабинета и открыл искусно задрапированную дверь, за которой скрывалось еще одно помещение.  
  
***  
  
Он вошел в комнату и включил свет. Слегка поколебавшись, она проследовала за ним.  
  
– Вот здесь, – он отодвинул в сторону массивную штору, – кнопка вызова охраны. Ею можно воспользоваться в любой момент. Здесь – он прошел чуть дальше и скользнул рукой за тумбочку – обычная сигнализация. Реагирует дольше, но тоже надежная вещь. И, наконец, – он повернулся к ней, – если вы говорите «нет» – на любом этапе – я останавливаюсь, и вы уходите. Идет?  
  
– Идет, – она кивнула и принялась раздеваться.  
  
– Что вы делаете? – он пораженно уставился на нее.  
  
– Снимаю одежду, – она вздернула подбородок. – Ведь мы собираемся заняться сексом.  
  
Он помедлил несколько секунд, затем окинул ее внимательным взглядом и, внезапно подойдя вплотную, прошептал в самое ухо:  
  
– Не так быстро.  
  
Она распахнула глаза от изумления, но он уже отошел от нее и, помешкав немного, опустился на занимавшую значительную часть комнаты застеленную шелковым покрывалом широкую кровать. Она медленно застегнула уже расстегнутые было пуговицы на блузке и выжидательно посмотрела на него. Рассеянно проведя рукой по гладкой поверхности, он поднял голову и обратился к ней.  
  
– Составите компанию? – в его глазах плясали бесенята.  
  
– С удовольствием, – прищурилась она. Сделав несколько шагов по направлению к кровати, она села на нее, подобрав под себя ноги и внимательно глядя ему в глаза.  
  
Отлично, она приняла игру.  
  
Она смотрела на него напряженно и выжидающе.  
  
– Так с чего же мы… – она невольно смешалась и замолчала.  
  
Он следил за ней, полуприкрыв глаза.  
  
– Боюсь испортить свою репутацию… – сказал он, перенеся вес на одну руку, и другой легко толкнул ее спиной на кровать, – но с банального знакомства.  
  
Она шумно выдохнула.  
  
Он некоторое время изучающе смотрел на нее сверху вниз, а затем медленно протянул руку и одним пальцем провел по внутренней стороне расстегнутого воротника блузки. Простая мужская рубашка. Бедная девочка. Он закрыл глаза. – Я хочу, чтобы ты говорила мне, – он легко коснулся пальцем горячей кожи, – обо всем, что тебе может понравиться или не понравиться, – она замерла, задерживая дыхание, – это не что-то, что я делаю с тобой, – это что-то, что мы делаем вместе, – он склонился к ней и мягко прижался губами к ее шее.  
  
Она потрясенно втянула воздух и схватилась за его рукав. – Что-то не так? – прошептал он в нежную ямку, где шея переходит в плечо. – Н-н-нет, – казалось, голос изменяет ей, – просто это… это… – М-м-м, продолжай, – его губы двинулись вдоль плеча, оставляя влажные пятна на блузке и подрагивая в улыбке. – Это очень странно, – выдохнула она. – Что именно кажется тебе странным? – учительским тоном отозвался Бенедикт и легко накрыл рукой ее грудь под блузкой. – Слишком сильные… – она подбирала слова – слишком сильные ощущения.  
  
Он улыбнулся.  
  
– Потерпи, дальше будет легче.  
  
Она застонала и уткнулась лбом в его плечо. Бенедикт, как ни в чем ни бывало, расстегнул несколько верхних пуговиц на ее блузке и провел языком влажную дорожку от шеи вниз. Ее тело выгнулось, отзываясь, и беспомощно задрожало.  
  
– Говори, – выдохнул он, – я хочу знать, что ты чувствуешь.  
  
– Это приятно, – ее голос звучал напряженно и сосредоточенно, словно она решала математическую задачу, – но я боюсь.  
  
– Чего ты боишься? – он расстегнул еще две пуговицы и мягко развел в стороны полы рубашки, обнажив простой белый бюстгальтер.  
  
– Боюсь, что ты не остановишься, – едва слышно, с мукой прошептала она.  
  
– Я могу остановиться в любой момент, – его руки небрежно обвели границы аккуратного белья. – Ты этого хочешь?  
  
– Нет! – она зажмурила глаза.  
  
– Ну, тогда давай подкинем еще дров в топку твоего страха, – усмехнулся он и, заведя руку ей за спину, щелкнул застежкой лифчика. Она глубоко вздохнула и позволила ему освободить свои руки от рукавов рубашки и широких белых бретелей. Горячие пальцы обвели полушария грудей и ущипнули напряженные соски. Ее глаза широко раскрылись, а щеки порозовели. Она снова выгнулась и тихо застонала.  
  
– Тебе не нравится? – казалось, он откровенно наслаждается ситуацией.  
  
– Я… – она хватала воздух ртом – я хочу еще… больше.  
  
– С удовольствием, – он наклонился и обхватил губами ее сосок, а его руки легли на ремень ее полотняных брюк и, в несколько быстрых движений расстегнув его и приподняв Энни за талию, осторожно стянули штаны до середины бедер. Оторвавшись от ее тела, он задумчиво провел указательным пальцем под резинкой кружевных трусиков и, встретив ее выжидающий взгляд, одним рывком стащил их вниз, одновременно помогая снять брюки. Сгорая от смущения, она смотрела на него из-под полуприкрытых век.  
  
– Прекрасно, – прошептал он, – замечательно, – его голос, низкий и ласкающий, горячим воском капал в тишину. – Знаю, я обещал тебе, что не сделаю ничего страшного или неприятного, – он наклонил голову. – Но, боюсь, тебе придется пережить маленькую экзекуцию. Закрой глаза и думай об Англии.  
  
Прежде, чем она успела что-либо возразить, он резко раздвинул руками ее ноги и, опустив голову, медленно коснулся языком ее клитора. Она задрожала всем телом и попыталась вырваться, но Бенедикт держал ее крепко.  
  
– Всего несколько минут, и ты свободна, – в его голосе искрился смех.  
  
Энни взглянула на него, подняв голову, и снова обессиленно откинулась обратно, сотрясаясь от беззвучного хохота. Он довольно хмыкнул и продолжил ласкать ее, не давая ускользнуть и с удовлетворением прислушиваясь к отрывистым вздохам и коротким вскрикам удовольствия. Когда же она выгнулась и сладко задрожала, охваченная наслаждением, он отпустил ее ноги и, отстранившись, принялся раздеваться.  
  
Расширившимися глазами она смотрела на него, скользя взглядом по его обнаженному телу. Бенедикт улыбнулся и, отбросив в сторону одежду, провел рукой по ее груди, спустившись вниз по животу и снова задевая пальцами клитор. Она закрыла глаза, выравнивая дыхание.  
  
– Ты хочешь, чтобы я продолжал?  
  
Не в силах произнести ни слова, она только молча кивнула и, открыв на мгновение глаза, умоляюще посмотрела на него. Он потянулся к тумбочке и, взяв оттуда презерватив, ловким движением открыл его и раскатал по своему возбужденному члену. Она молча сглотнула.  
  
– А теперь, – сказал он, нависая над ней и почти касаясь губами ее уха, – я хочу, чтобы ты расслабилась и просто позволила мне сделать это. Если станет страшно, я здесь, – он усмехнулся, – в непосредственной близости. – С этими словами он нежно провел языком по ее шее за ухом и вошел в нее.  
  
Энни приняла его в себя, как горные ущелья принимают ветер, и это было прекрасно. Он посмотрел на нее, не торопясь начать двигаться, пока она не открыла глаза и не шевельнула губами, требуя прекратить это безобразие. Тогда он улыбнулся и принялся двигаться, мягко и размеренно, подбирая нужный ритм и отыскивая внутри нее ответы на вопросы, как это ему всегда удавалось. Оргазм накрыл ее резко и безжалостно, и она жалобно вскрикнула, сжимая его плечи и давая ему возможность открыть дорогу своему собственному наслаждению. «Совершенная клиентка», – пронеслось у него в голове, и, судя по ее взгляду, кажется, она поняла его.  
  
Позднее, лежа рядом с ней, обессиленный и довольный, он лениво смотрел, как она одевается, и невольно думал о том, что Тони все-таки гений, пообещав себе выставить ему бутылку виски. Словно услышав его мысли, Энни обернулась к нему и, внимательно посмотрев ему в глаза, тихо сказала: «Спасибо». «За хороший секс?» – он иронично поднял брови. Она наклонилась к нему и нежно поцеловала в щеку. «За то, что меня больше никто и никогда не сможет изнасиловать», – с улыбкой сказала она, закрывая за собой дверь.


	5. Глава 4. Элен. Кантилена

**Глава 4**

**Элен. Кантилена**

 

_Кантилена (итал. cantilena «песенка» от лат. cantilena «пение») — широкая, свободно льющаяся напевная музыка, как вокальная, так и инструментальная. Кроме того, термин также обозначает напевность самой музыки или манеры её исполнения, способность певческого голоса к напевному исполнению мелодии. Оба эти значения восходят к названию средневекового музыкально-поэтического жанра._

_Также это понятие часто применяют мастера, производящие музыкальные инструменты. Получившийся инструмент может иметь кантилену, а может быть лишён её. Последний считается браком, так как не отвечает требованиям «певучести»._

 

– Элен Шмидт, тридцать лет, секс-работница, профессиональное выгорание, – Тони хлопнул папкой по столу и с довольным видом уставился на Бенедикта.

Бенедикт поднял брови.

– Профессиональное выгорание?

– Эмоциональное. Перестала получать удовольствие от работы.

Бенедикт раскрыл папку и проглядел фотографии.

– Если когда-нибудь получала. Где ты ее нашел?

– Она сама меня нашла. Позвонила с неделю назад, назвала себя, сказала, что хочет встретиться, и указала, куда и когда я должен явиться. – Тони налил себе виски и плюхнулся в кресло у стола.

– И ты пошел?

– Побежал! Я сразу понял, что это наша девушка. Ты же знаешь, я нюхом чую такие штуки.

– И? – Бенедикт смотрел вопросительно.

Тони глотнул виски и прикрыл глаза.

– Пришла вовремя, минута в минуту, одета просто, не вычурно, почти без косметики. Вежливая, умная, образованная, к мужчинам относится с презрением, но старается это скрыть.

– А еще, пожалуй, импульсивная… – взгляд Бенедикта метнулся к фотографиям на столе. – Любит погорячее… Что скажешь о стимуляторах? Но вряд ли курит, – он нахмурился. – Мешает работе. Что она пила? Алкоголь, кофе? – откинувшись на спинку кресла, Бенедикт потер запястье, – казалось, он заинтересовался.

– Минеральная вода, – Тони улыбнулся.

– Сразу перешла к делу?

– Нет, трепались о всякой ерунде минут двадцать. У нее правильная речь – мне всю дорогу казалось, что я читаю учебник английского. «Как вам погода в Бирмингеме?» – Тони фыркнул и снова потянулся к бутылке с виски.

Бенедикт кивнул.

– Изучала.

– И тщательно. Убедившись, что я не опасен, заговорила о своей работе. Очень осторожно – знаешь, как будто намеками, но так, чтобы все было ясно. Сказала, что устала, что не чувствует прежнего азарта, что стала испытывать раздражение по отношению к клиентам…

– Ложь. Всегда испытывала.

Тони согласно улыбнулся, отпивая из стакана.

– Что тебя в ней зацепило? – Бенедикт подался вперед, заразившись его задором.

Тот сделал еще глоток и сощурился.

– Взгляд. Красивая женщина, – он замешкался на мгновение, – из тех, мимо которых не пройдешь. Яркая профессионалка – явно первого эшелона. Высокомерная, дерзкая. И этот взгляд. Полный… жажды. И страха. Она ни за что в жизни не признает, но… я вижу.

– Я ее беру, – в голосе Бенедикта прорезались бархатные нотки. – На ближайшую среду.

***

– Благодарю, что приняли меня, – я знаю, что у вас… напряженный график, – глаза сидевшей перед ним женщины смотрели насмешливо и надменно.

– Мне показался интересным ваш случай, – в тон ей ответил Бенедикт, – не каждый день встретишь представителя этой профессии, способного к эмоциональному выгоранию. Однако, мне не совсем ясно, чего вы ожидаете от меня.

– Разве это не очевидно? – она выпрямилась в кресле и посмотрела на него. Ее холеное полноватое тело, казалось, источало небрежную привлекательность. – Я хочу вернуть утраченное влечение и остроту ощущений. Без этого моя работа не будет стоить и гроша. Мне рекомендовали вас как уникального специалиста, и я ожидаю, что вы разбудите во мне… дополнительные ресурсы.

– Что именно вас интересует и к каким методам вы уже прибегали?

Она пожала плечами.

– К обычным. Наркотики, алкоголь. «Нестандартные» практики.

– BDSM?

– Это то, что я предпочитаю в собственной… сексуальной жизни, – она облизнула губы, – для того, чтобы вернуть свежесть переживаний от работы, я использую более грубые методы. Так проще.

Он кивнул.

– Но едва ли эффективнее. С некоторых пор. Вам известно, что я не использую нетрадиционные практики?

Она поморщилась.

– Да, известно. Собственно, поэтому я долго сомневалась, стоит ли обратиться к вам, хотя время работает против меня. Что толку идти к хастлеру, если он не может предложить тебе ничего нового? Но после того, как на прошлой неделе мне пришлось… – она помедлила, преодолевая внутреннее сопротивление, – отказать троим клиентам из-за неготовности провести самую простую сессию… – на миг в ее лице промелькнуло загнанное выражение – я решилась. Все остальное я испробовала. Это мой последний шанс.

– Возможно, – он наклонил голову, соглашаясь. – А, может быть, и нет. В любом случае, принимая окончательное решение, имейте в виду, что обратного пути не будет.

– Что это значит – обратного пути не будет? – она посмотрела на него с недоумением.

– Это значит, – он посмотрел ей прямо в глаза, чуть подавшись вперед, – что я собираюсь трахнуть тебя.

Ее зрачки медленно расширились.

– Когда? – спросила она, уже без следа прежней небрежности и надменности.

– Мой помощник свяжется с тобой, – светским тоном отозвался он, поднимаясь с места. – А сейчас прости, у меня дела. Напряженный график.

***

Никто не заподозрил бы в ней жрицу любви, мимолетно подумал Бенедикт, глядя, как Элен грациозно проходит в его игровую комнату, одетая в легкое черное муаровое платье-футляр до колен и простые классические туфли. «Словно на вечеринку собралась», – хмыкнул он про себя и закрыл дверь.

– Выпьешь? – он подошел к небольшому столику с напитками и бегло просмотрел этикетки бутылок. Он никогда не пил во время сессии, но клиенткам иногда это требовалось.

– Нет, благодарю, – она расположилась в низком кресле у столика и, бросив мимолетный взгляд на кровать, повернулась к нему. – Прошло две недели с тех пор, как мы договаривались о встрече, и я, признаться, не ждала, что твой человек позвонит именно сегодня, – Элен говорила спокойно, но чувствовалось, что она на взводе. – Ты сорвал мои планы. Я могу рассчитывать в ответ на что-то особенное?

– Никогда не знаешь, – Бенедикт снял пиджак и опустился во второе кресло, оставшись в белой просторной рубашке и светлых брюках.

Бросив пиджак на столик, он молча рассматривал ее.

– А чего бы ты хотела? – внезапно спросил он.

Она сердито отбросила назад французскую косу, падающую ей на плечо.

– Если бы я знала это, меня бы здесь не было, – раздраженно процедила она.

Бенедикт улыбнулся и вытянул ноги перед собой, устраиваясь поудобнее в кресле.

– Что ты обычно делаешь на своих сессиях? Как обращаешься с клиентами?

– Как и все, – она иронически усмехнулась, – занимаюсь сексом. Качественным и хорошо оплаченным.

– В твоем мастерстве я не сомневаюсь. Что делает эти встречи… волнующими?

Она задумалась.

– Жар. Власть. Ощущение того, что они полностью в моих руках. Способность управлять их возбуждением, довести их до пика. Так… было, – Элен запнулась. – Теперь мне все равно. Мне все безразлично.

– И это тебя убивает, – он не спрашивал.

Она кивнула.

– Что ты чувствуешь, когда они возбуждаются?

– Торжество. И упоение силой, – Элен слабо улыбнулась. – Раньше чувствовала.

– Я не об этом, – Бенедикт прикрыл глаза и вновь открыл их. – Что чувствует твое тело?

– Тело? – она смотрела непонимающе.

– Да-да, тело. Насколько быстро ты сама способна завестись?

– Завестись? Я не завожусь, я – проститутка, если ты забыл. Моя задача – удовлетворить клиента. И контролировать себя. За это мне платят, а не за мое собственное удовольствие, – резко возразила Элен.

– Ошибка, – мягко проговорил Бенедикт. – Вот мы и обнаружили ошибку. – Он помолчал некоторое время, сидя в кресле, обманчиво спокойный и расслабленный, а затем отрывисто скомандовал:

– На кровать.

Элен медленно поднялась и проследовала по направлению к постели. Если ее и удивила эта мгновенная перемена темы, то она не подала виду. Присев на край кровати и с вызовом глядя на него, она потянулась к змейке на своем платье.

– Разве я сказал тебе раздеваться? – вкрадчиво спросил Бенедикт, следя за ней взглядом. – Я сказал – на кровать. В одежде.

Элен удивленно опустила руки и на мгновение замерла.

– Я думала, ты не практикуешь доминирование, – неуверенно сказала она.

– Я не практикую, – он поднялся и подошел к ней. – Сними туфли и заберись на кровать с ногами, пожалуйста.

Она послушно сбросила обувь, подобрала ноги и откинулась назад, от чего края платья слегка поднялись, обнажив пышные бедра. Элен помедлила секунду и слегка развела ноги, наблюдая за Бенедиктом из-под ресниц.

Рассчитанная провокация.

Бенедикт улыбнулся.

Он медленно развернулся и, сделав несколько шагов, снова устроился в кресле.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты назвала мне свою любимую эротическую фантазию.

– Связывание.

– Нет. Это то, чего хочет твое поверхностное Я, то, которое нужно держать в узде, – спокойно перебил он. – Я спрашиваю о том, что приходит тебе в голову, когда ты чувствуешь себя абсолютно защищенной.

«Какие у нее синие глаза», – невпопад подумал Бенедикт.

– Не торопись с ответом, – сказал он, поднимаясь и направляясь к ней, – сегодня у нас будет достаточно времени, чтобы выяснить это.

Подойдя к кровати, Бенедикт присел рядом с Элен и некоторое время просто смотрел на нее, ничего не предпринимая.

– Перевернись на живот, пожалуйста, – внезапно сказал он.

Она выполнила его просьбу и устроилась в новой позе, положив голову на правую щеку, так чтобы иметь возможность видеть Бенедикта.

– Раздвинь ноги, – его голос был теплым и сладким и, в то же время, слегка отстраненным.

Элен снова повиновалась, внимательно следя за выражением его лица, по которому, впрочем, ничего нельзя было прочитать.

– Шире, – он улыбнулся. – Не бойся.

Она гневно взглянула на него, но, прежде чем она успела что-либо сказать, его руки оказались у нее под платьем и, найдя тонкую ткань трусиков, потянули вниз. Аккуратно сняв и отбросив их в сторону, Бенедикт одной рукой легко провел по ее бедру, а другую вновь запустил под платье, осторожно проникая пальцем в ложбинку между ягодиц.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты сказала мне, как ты понимаешь желание, – прошептал он, – но поскольку твоя голова мало что может поведать об этом, я немного поспрашиваю здесь, – и он одной рукой слегка надавил на ее тело, а другой проник двумя пальцами внутрь.

Элен сдавленно застонала.

– Изучение эрогенных зон бессмысленно, – беззаботно проговорил Бенедикт, двигая рукой в ее влажной глубине, – до тех пор, пока ты не понимаешь, зачем тебе это нужно. Точнее, пока ты не готов, – он мягко вынул один палец и провел им по клитору, – следовать до конца туда, куда они укажут.

– И куда же… – Элен чувствовала, что начинает дрожать, – куда же они указывают?

– Каждый раз в разном направлении, – задумчиво ответил он и, внезапно убрав руки, встал и направился к столу. Стоя спиной к ней, он нашел бутылку с водой без газа и, принявшись откручивать крышку, не оборачиваясь, произнес:

– Не меняй положения.

Элен зарылась лицом в шелковую прохладу покрывала, медленно приходя в себя.

– Как… как ты это делаешь? – тихо спросила она, когда снова обрела способность говорить.

– Что именно? – Бенедикт обернулся к ней, в его глазах был искренний интерес.

– Это, – он с удовольствием отметил, что напряженная складка меж ее бровей разгладилась, а губы сделались розовыми и влажными. – Я…

– Ты очень чувствительна, – спокойно сказал Бенедикт, – и я удивлен, что ты не знаешь об этом.

Элен растерянно молчала.

– Ты профессионально занимаешься удовлетворением чужих желаний, – он быстро пересек комнату и снова оказался рядом с ней, – но практически ничего не знаешь о своих.

Кровать прогнулась под его весом.

– Когда ты принимаешь очередного клиента, – Бенедикт провел рукой по внутренней стороне ее бедра, – ты замыкаешь свои чувства так далеко, чтобы их никто не мог найти, – он снова толкнулся пальцами к ней внутрь, но тут же выскользнул из нее и принялся нежно поглаживать дрожащие щиколотки, – но тем самым, – его руки властно легли на ее ноги в области колен, – ты и сама теряешь доступ к ним.

Она дрожала так сильно, что казалось, все ее тело сотрясают рыдания.

Бенедикт медленно поднялся и, опершись одной рукой на кровать рядом с ней, опустился сверху, оставив между ними небольшое расстояние. Проникнув рукой под ее платье, он нежно прикоснулся к ее клитору и принялся неторопливо ласкать его, постепенно наращивая темп.

– Не сдерживай себя, – шепнул он, и она закричала – впервые в жизни – накрытая оглушительной волной острого наслаждения.

Дождавшись, пока ее отпустят сладкие спазмы, Бенедикт отстранился и расстегнул молнию на ее спине. Его рука ласково прошлась по шее, вдоль позвоночника, спустилась до талии.

– Бенедикт, – ее голос был хриплым и жалобным. – Пожалуйста…

– Нет, еще нет, – прошептал он.

Она тихо застонала, все еще вздрагивая от недавнего удовольствия.

Отпустив ее и сев на постели, Бенедикт принялся медленно расстегивать рубашку, не сводя глаз с вздымающихся лопаток, трогательно выглядывающих из распахнутого платья. Элен глубоко вздохнула и, проведя рукой по волосам, перевернулась на спину.

Она молча следила за тем, как Бенедикт снимает рубашку, достает из кармана презерватив, небрежно бросает его на кровать и берется одной рукой за ремень брюк. Словно завороженная, она смотрела, как он убирает со лба упавшую на лицо волнистую прядь, рассеянно проводит рукой по собственной шее и, быстро сняв штаны и белье, возвращается к ней.

На мгновение Элен показалось, что ей не хватает воздуха.

– Все хорошо, – Бенедикт смотрел на нее ясными прозрачными глазами, проводя длинными пальцами по ключицам, захватывая верхние края платья, утаскивая их куда-то в бездну, сминая и комкая, весело борясь с путающимся у нее в ногах муаром, пока она не осталась совершенно обнаженной.

Элен закрыла глаза.

Казалось, его руки были повсюду, нахальные, уверенные, позволяющие себе неслыханные вещи, дразнящие, медлительные, настойчивые. Они настигали ее, не позволяя убежать, ласкали, захватывали, направляли, пока она не выгнулась всем телом и не заплакала от невыносимого наслаждения.

Подождав, пока она успокоится, Бенедикт положил руку на ее шею и заставил поднять на него глаза.

– То, что происходит, – он говорил уверенно и спокойно, – принадлежит тебе по праву, и если ты думаешь, что в этом есть что-то… опасное или непристойное, то я готов отказаться от своих принципов и взяться за плетку.

Она смущенно улыбнулась, но все еще не могла говорить.

Глаза Бенедикта сверкнули.

– Я рад, что мы понимаем друг друга, – прошептал он и, потянувшись за лежавшим недалеко от них квадратиком из фольги, одной рукой открыл его, наблюдая, как она предвкушающе выдохнула и развела в стороны ноги.

– Умница, – шепнул Бенедикт и вошел в нее.

Помедлив всего секунду, он начал двигаться, не сводя глаз с лица Элен, казавшегося новым и почти незнакомым. Она отвечала ему с жарким восторгом и, подойдя к самому краю, вновь вскинула на него глаза в невысказанной мольбе. Бенедикт нежно сжал ее бедра и в несколько коротких движений довел ее до завершения. Прижавшись губами к покрытой испариной коже на ее груди, он позволил себе отдаться на милость захватывающего его удовольствия. Элен с удивлением смотрела, как он кончает, прикрыв глаза, и неловко погрузила пальцы в его волосы.

– Хочу тебе признаться, – он поднял голову и с улыбкой посмотрел на нее. – Кажется, я порвал твое платье.

Элен усмехнулась и с наслаждением дернула влажные золотистые завитки.

– Это того стоило.

 


	6. Глава 5. Гамелан

 

**Глава 5**

**Гамелан**

 

_Гамела́н (от яв. gamel «стучать, ударять») – традиционный индонезийский оркестр и вид инструментального музицирования. Появившись на острове Ява, впоследствии распространился на Бали, Суматре и других островах Малайского архипелага._

_Звучание гамелана, которое при первом знакомстве может показаться европейцу диким и хаотическим, отличается большой гибкостью динамики и выразительностью, чему способствует искусное сочетание тембровых красок. Большую роль играет импровизация. Разучивание партий производится главным образом на слух. Каждый музыкант при исполнении темы стремится выявить характер своего инструмента, как можно полнее продемонстрировать его выразительные возможности. В основе репертуара гамелана — импровизационное исполнение классических тем и народных мелодий._

 

Бенедикт появился в аудитории за пять минут до начала занятия и, бросив на стул пиджак и присев на край стола, принялся лениво просматривать свои записи. Лекция обещала быть интересной. Внезапно его внимание привлекла странная… он бы даже сказал, _неестественная_ тишина, повисшая в помещении спустя пару минут после его появления. Несмотря на то, что его студенты прекрасно понимали, что такое дисциплина, и никогда не создавали проблем на занятиях, даже если бы он хотел (а он не хотел), добиться такой тишины от своих пираний ему бы не удалось.

Бенедикт поднял голову от бумаг и оглядел аудиторию. Студенты сидели притихшие и настороженные и внимательно смотрели на него. Юноши с удивлением, девушки… с восхищением?

Это было что-то новое. Бенедикт привык к тому, что большинство студентов испытывают к нему уважение или даже восторг – в конце концов, это было частью работы с людьми, и без доли взаимного интереса, пусть и несколько преувеличенного, тут было не обойтись. Но чтобы весь курс одновременно?..

Что-то произошло.

Отложив в сторону бумаги и медленно обведя взглядом помещение, Бенедикт поднялся и, направившись к доске, взял в руку кусок мела.

– Приветствую всех собравшихся, – начал он, обернувшись к группе, – и хотел бы начать нашу сегодняшнюю встречу с того… Что, черт возьми, происходит? – неожиданно резко спросил он, внимательно глядя на слушателей.

Тишину можно было резать кусками.

Бенедикт помолчал. Очевидно, потрясшее их событие или новость были настолько шокирующими, что… И тут до него дошло. Ну, конечно.

Странно, что они не озаботились этим раньше.

– Что ж, если вы не намерены отвечать на поставленный вопрос, предлагаю перейти к заранее запланированной теме лекции, – беззаботно сказал он, – мистер Брокстон, прошу напомнить мне, на чем мы остановились в прошлый раз.

Тони Брокстон, худощавый студент гиковатого вида в очках с толстыми линзами, смущенно поднялся, готовый принять на себя удары судьбы, но его попытки заговорить не увенчались успехом.

– Мистер Брокстон, вы хорошо себя чувствуете?

Тони медленно перевел дух, посмотрел на Бенедикта, потом на аудиторию, открыл рот, словно желая что-то сказать, но не решился и уселся на место.

– Хорошо, – невозмутимо произнес Бенедикт, – может ли кто-нибудь другой ответить на мой вопрос?

Группа молчала.

– Сэр… – похоже, единственным, кто оказался способен как-то разрядить обстановку и хотя бы попробовать выяснить, что происходит, оказалась Лесли Пауэр, юная отличница, застенчивая, но удивительно въедливая и хищная до истины.

– Да, мисс Пауэр?..

Бенедикт улыбнулся. Сейчас начнется веселье.

– Мистер Тэррингтон, сэр… – видно было, что слова даются Лесли с трудом, и она готова провалиться сквозь землю, но также не намерена отступать. – Это правда… – ее голос сорвался и затих.

– Лесли?

Девушка смущенно молчала.

– Не помню, говорил ли я вашему курсу, что не умею читать мысли? Обычно я считаю необходимым упомянуть об этом при первом знакомстве, но, признаюсь, мог забыть.

Лесли, растерянная и напуганная, смотрела на него с несчастным видом, кажется, окончательно утратив всю свою решимость.

Бенедикт внимательно смотрел на нее.

– Правда ли, что вы занимаетесь сексом с женщинами за деньги? – выпалила Лесли и, кажется, зажмурилась.

Бенедикт улыбнулся.

– Мисс Пауэр, помнится, я говорил вам, что чрезвычайно ценю вас за точность формулировок и способность откровенно говорить о самых непростых вещах, – с теплотой в голосе проговорил он. Лесли зарделась. – Вам удалось… – Бенедикт сделал неопределенный жест рукой и, пройдя пару шагов, вновь присел на край стола – в довольно непринужденной манере затронуть тему, которая, похоже, – он обвел взглядом аудиторию, – сильно взволновала ваших коллег.

Группа молчала.

– Но почему? – голос Бенедикта бархатными переливами разносился по аудитории, достигая ее отдаленных уголков, и в нем было только спокойствие и искреннее любопытство.

– Но… сэр, – вновь очнулась неугомонная Лесли, – ведь это…

– Это что? – энергично спросил Бенедикт и поднялся со своего места.

– Это скандал, – восторженно прошептала Аманда Стоун, сидящая в первом ряду.

Бенедикт усмехнулся.

– Что же… Раз это такая важная тема, не вижу причин, по которым мы не можем рассмотреть ее в рамках академического курса, – проговорил он. – Поэтому в центре нашего сегодняшнего занятия будет оказание эскорт-услуг и значение этого бизнеса для психологического и социального здоровья сообщества. На материале Бенедикта Тэррингтона. Поскольку основная информация известна, приступим к обсуждению и анализу.

Поднявшись, он подошел к доске и кусочком мела, который он все еще держал в руке, размашисто написал на ней «тему».

– Делимся на две группы, – Бенедикт обернулся и привычным жестом поделил аудиторию пополам. – Первая размышляет о том, почему это является новостью. Вторая – пытается понять, почему аудитория восприняла это известие…

В группе все еще стояла потрясенная тишина.

– … настороженно? – пискнула наконец пришедшая в себя Лесли.

– Можно сказать и так, – задумчиво кивнул Бенедикт. – На работу десять минут.

Аудитория нервно и возбужденно зашелестела.

Бенедикт сел за стол, открыл книгу и углубился в «Записки Пиквикского клуба». Тонкая прядь золотых волос, спадающая ему на лоб, делала его по-хулигански юным и магическим образом контрастировала с общей неприступностью его облика. Группа погрузилась в работу.

– Итак, – спустя объявленные десять минут взглянув на часы, Бенедикт закрыл книгу. – Что каждая из команд может сказать по поводу предложенного задания?

Две возбужденные и изрядно раззадоренные компании азартно смотрели на Бенедикта и, похоже, рвались в бой. Он удовлетворенно кивнул и обратился к подгруппе, которой было поручено разобрать информационную составляющую события. Ну, конечно, Лесли Пауэр. Бенедикт сделал приглашающий жест рукой.

Лесли вышла вперед, спустилась по ступенькам вниз с амфитеатра и подошла к кафедре.

– Рассмотрев все факты и внимательно изучив имеющиеся данные, наша группа… – монотонно начала она.

– Лесли, вы стажируетесь в программе расследований или намерены узнать, как быстро и легко заставить заснуть большую аудиторию? – насмешливо сказал Бенедикт. – Энергичнее, пожалуйста!

Лесли покраснела.

– Простите, сэр. В общем, мы посовещались и пришли к выводу, что, поскольку новость – это событие, которое отличается от привычного или уже известного, вызывая нестандартную реакцию, то известие о том, что вы… вы… – она перевела дыхание.

– Я? – весело спросил Бенедикт.

Лесли сердито покосилась на него.

– О том, что вы – хастлер, – с нажимом продолжила девушка, – заставляет нас пересмотреть ваш ставший привычным и понятным образ, узнать о вас нечто новое и… понять, что мы ничего о вас не знаем, – растерянно закончила она.

– Отлично, Лесли, – отозвался Бенедикт. – А как насчет чувства вины в связи с тем, что вы активно интересуетесь, а теперь и публично обсуждаете подробности моей личной жизни? Ведь несмотря на то, что эскорт-услуги – это разновидность профессиональной деятельности, они также связаны с сексуальной жизнью, а следовательно, затрагивают приватность.

В глазах Бенедикта сияли веселые искры.

Лесли выглядела беспомощной и готовой расплакаться.

– Хорошо, давайте с начала, – распорядился Бенедикт. – Что вы до этого знали обо мне?

Подгруппа Лесли загомонила.

Выступил Тони Брокстон.

– Мы знали вас только с хорошей стороны, – рассудительно начал он. – Вы талантливый преподаватель, умный и эрудированный, вы честны и справедливы, не завышаете и не занижаете оценок и всегда безупречно вежливы.

– И на ваших лекциях никогда не бывает скучно! – добавила Аманда откуда-то из-за его спины.

– И вдруг вы узнаете страшное, – Бенедикт чувствовал, что ему стоит больших усилий не расхохотаться.

– Нет, мы… то есть мы… – Лесли смущенно теребила в руках бумажку, на которой набросала тезисы своего доклада, пытаясь вернуться в русло собственных рассуждений, но ее мысли, казалось, разбегались в стороны, и ей стоило больших усилий собрать их в кучу.

– Господа, предлагаю вернуться к началу дискуссии, – улыбнулся Бенедикт. – Что _нового_ в том, что я оказываю женщинам эскорт-услуги?

– Это аморально, – восхищенно прошептала Аманда.

– Прекрасно, мисс Стоун, – отозвался Бенедикт, – это уже кое-что.

Он подошел к доске, разделил ее длинной вертикальной чертой и, быстро написав мелом слово «Новое», написал под ним «аморальность».

– Следующий вопрос, – его светлые глаза внимательно оглядели аудиторию, – что мы – вы – подразумеваете под словом «аморальность», и почему в отношении меня оно кажется вам новостью?

Аудитория замерла.

– Сэр, до сих пор вы относились к нам исключительно благородно… – пролепетала Лесли.

– А сегодня я поступил с вами бесчестно? В какой момент, мисс Пауэр? – Бенедикт откровенно забавлялся.

– Нет, я не… я не это имела в виду. – Лесли постаралась овладеть собой. – Я хотела сказать, – упрямо продолжила она, начиная раздражаться, – что никто из нас не думал, – она бросила короткий взгляд на обе подгруппы слева от нее, – что вы можете торговать своим телом и спать с женщинами за деньги.

– Прекрасно, мисс Пауэр, вы делаете успехи. – Бенедикт отошел от доски и присел на край стола, скрестив руки на груди.

На некоторое время в аудитории воцарилось молчание.

– Спать с женщинами за деньги аморально? – громко спросил Бенедикт спустя пару секунд.

– А разве нет? – Лесли раздражалась все больше.

– Это был вопрос к вам, – улыбнулся Бенедикт.

– Тогда да, – с вызовом ответила Лесли.

– Аудитория тоже так считает? – уточнил Бенедикт.

Обе подгруппы молчали.

– Следовательно, – Бенедикт поднялся и, убрав прядь волос со лба, пристально посмотрел на студентов, затем перевел взгляд на Лесли и как ни в чем ни бывало продолжил – благодаря новому знанию о том, что я сплю с женщинами за деньги, вы узнали, что я аморален.

Аудитория зашипела, как разбуженная змея.

– Что-то не так? – Бенедикт с улыбкой кивнул в сторону Эмили Паддингтон, любознательной пышки с белыми косичками и великой спорщицы.

– Конечно, не так, – раздосадованно отозвалась она. – Мы совсем не это имели в виду.

– А что же вы имели в виду, мисс Паддингтон? – все еще улыбаясь, мягко спросил Бенедикт.

Эмили сосредоточенно нахмурилась.

– Сэр, – спустя мгновение заговорила она, – разве не вы говорили нам, что сексуальность является одной из самых сложных интимных сфер человека и что вмешательство в нее всегда преступно и опасно?

– Совершенно верно, мисс Паддингтон, – серьезно ответил Бенедикт. – И я продолжаю на этом настаивать. Но кто говорил о вмешательстве?

– Но разве… – Эмили развела руками – разве вы, ложась в постель с женщиной за деньги, не вмешиваетесь в ее жизнь и сексуальность, не превращаете… – она поискала нужное слово – контакт в нечто грубое, пошлое и механическое?

Бенедикт тепло улыбнулся.

– Вы задаете верные вопросы, Эмили, но начинать следует не с этого.

– А с чего же? – Эмили растерялась.

Бенедикт некоторое время молча смотрел на нее, а затем поднял голову, обращаясь ко всей аудитории.

– Послушаем выводы второй подгруппы. Что в моей второй профессии делает реакцию нашего курса столь яркой и необычной?

Студенты из названной команды зашевелились, зашушукались, и вперед вышел Ричард Фальк – уверенный середнячок, неукоснительно посещавший все лекции и с терпеливостью крупного вола вытягивавший из своего флегматичного разума все, на что тот был способен. Он редко принимал участие в дискуссиях, и Бенедикт остерегался ставить его в «спарринги», не желая давить на парня и заставлять его сталкиваться с более юрким интеллектом своих коллег. Но сегодня Ричард выглядел смелым и полным решимости.

– Сэр, – внушительным баритоном начал он, – я думаю, что группа шокирована.

– Правда? И почему же, мистер Фальк? – с интересом спросил Бенедикт.

– Все дело в том, – размеренным тоном продолжал Ричард, – что ваше занятие совершенно не вяжется с тем, чем вы занимаетесь здесь.

Бенедикт, наконец, не выдержал, и расхохотался.

– В самом деле, – проговорил он, закончив смеяться, – трудно представить себе более неподходящее занятие для сексуально распущенного человека, чем преподавание.

– Однако за все время работы в университете вы ни разу не были замечены в романтических отношениях со студентками, – веско произнес Фальк. – И в этом вся проблема.

– В точку! – улыбаясь, воскликнул Бенедикт. – Как вы можете доверять мне, если оказалось, что я так легко могу переступить общепринятые нормы и готов заключить с женщиной сделку, в которой ставкой будет секс, а инструментом – мое собственное тело? – его глаза горели.

– Совершенно верно, – Ричард был по-прежнему серьезен, а его голос звучал почти торжественно. – Поэтому следует сказать, что группа не только шокирована, но и испугана.

Бенедикт поднялся со стола и изучающе оглядел аудиторию, подмечая, как под его взглядом студентки заливаются краской, а юноши неуловимо, но сильно напрягаются.

– Мистер Фальк… – задумчиво начал он – одновременно решил одну нашу задачу и поставил перед нами новую. Он показал нам, что присутствие в аудитории преподавателя – секс-работника заставляет вас тревожиться и беспокоиться о своей безопасности, – Бенедикт иронически хмыкнул, переведя взгляд на Аманду, затаившую дыхание, и Эмили, закусившую губу. – Но он же заставляет нас спросить себя, – голос Бенедикта стал низким, тихим и ласковым, – что такое доверие? На чем оно основывается, и почему овладеть вашим разумом – нормально и правильно, а овладеть женщиной – позорно и аморально?

Тишина стеклянными бусами запрыгала от задних рядов к передним.

Бенедикт смотрел на студентов. Эмили замерла на вдохе, дергая себя за косичку, Тони Брокстон нахмурился, смущенно поправляя очки, а Лесли в ужасе вскинула на него глаза, не донеся ручки до бумаги, – она пыталась записывать.

Первым пришел в себя Ричард Фальк.

– При всем уважении, сэр… – начал он.

– Ричард, избавьте меня и нас всех от формальностей, пожалуйста, – перебил его Бенедикт. – Что вы хотели сказать?

– Я хотел сказать, – упрямо набычившись, отозвался Ричард, – что ваше сравнение… некорректно.

– Почему же?

– Это очевидно! – возмутился Фальк. – Степень близости между нами и вами далеко не столь… не столь…

– … глубока, – подсказала Эмили.

– … глубока, – кивнул Ричард, – чтобы ее можно было сравнивать со степенью близости и интимности вашей и женщин, с которыми вы имеете сексуальный контакт.

Бенедикт на мгновение задумался.

– То есть, если я вас правильно понимаю, Ричард, вы считаете, что для того, чтобы прийти ко мне на лекцию, требуется в меньшей степени доверять мне, нежели для того, чтобы прийти в мою игровую комнату? – спросил он.

Группа взорвалась.

– Разумеется!..

– Конечно!..

– О чем разговор!..

Взволнованные голоса нескольких юношей и девушек сразу атаковали аудиторию, сталкиваясь, расходясь и смешиваясь в единое целое, и на мгновение Бенедикту показалось, что она заполнилась разноцветными бабочками, испуганно мечущимися по комнате в поисках выхода.

– Хорошо, – звучный голос Бенедикта вонзился в самую гущу этой суматохи и моментально остановил хаотичное движение. – В таком случае, я надеюсь, что кто-нибудь из присутствующих перечислит мне отличия и объяснит слабые стороны того и другого.

Студенты замерли, а затем обратились друг к другу и зашушукались. Бенедикт видел, как схватились в едва слышной борьбе Лесли и Тони, как привстала со своего места, яростно что-то доказывая соседке, Эмили Паддингтон, и как отчаянно пыталась вклиниться в общее обсуждение небольшая компания из подгруппы Пауэр. Он терпеливо ждал, пока они найдут решение, которое их устроит.

Через несколько минут пираньи были готовы.

Неожиданно следующим оппонентом Бенедикта оказался Тони Брокстон.

– Мистер Тэррингтон, мне кажется, что сама постановка вопроса неверна.

– Почему же? – Бенедикт был сама любезность.

Тони поправил очки.

– Когда речь идет о ваших отношениях с… девушками, – слегка покраснев, выдавил он из себя, – имеет место взаимодействие на телесном уровне, тогда как здесь…

– Здесь?

– По вашим же собственным словам… все ограничивается контактом разумов.

– Вы правы, мистер Брокстон, – медленно проговорил Бенедикт. – Пожалуй, описанная вами картина верна.

Очки Тони радостно блеснули.

– Но я бы хотел, в свою очередь, задать вам один вопрос, – спокойно продолжил Бенедикт. – Можно?

– Безусловно, – Тони казался встревоженным, но готов был отразить любое нападение.

– Где сейчас находится ваше тело?

– Что?

– Где сейчас находится ваше тело? – по слогам и раздельно повторил Бенедикт.

Тони растерянно оглянулся и вновь посмотрел на Бенедикта.

– Оно… ну, вероятно… то есть…

– Мистер Брокстон, вы потеряли ваше тело?

– Нет, сэр! – кровь бросилась Тони в лицо. – Разумеется, оно находится здесь.

– Разумеется, – спокойно повторил Бенедикт. – Вопрос о том, какое участие оно принимает в происходящем и насколько происходящее в принципе обусловлено его влиянием, мы, пожалуй, оставим для следующих занятий. А сейчас…

Бенедикт некоторое время помолчал, разглядывая студентов из-под полуопущенных ресниц. Он едва заметно пожал плечами, словно намереваясь сменить тему, но, перехватив испуганный взгляд Эмили Паддингтон, продолжил:

– Я говорил о доверии, хотя на самом деле под этим мы можем обнаружить множество других вопросов. Например, как далеко простирается прикосновение?

Бенедикт вытянул перед собой руку, словно намеревался дотронуться до Брокстона.

– Если я касаюсь вашего ума, порождая в нем мысли, суждения и реальности, которые вы можете счесть полезными для себя, является ли такое прикосновение менее действенным и… _смущающим_ , нежели эротическое прикосновение к женской груди?

Брокстон обескураженно молчал.

– Выдохните. Это был просто вопрос.

Кажется, пора заканчивать, иначе они заявят в деканат, что я их изнасиловал, весело подумал Бенедикт.

– К следующему разу прошу каждого из вас написать эссе на эту тему. Пользоваться источниками высокого качества – можно, мусором, вроде примитивной порнографической литературы и случаев, взятых из желтой прессы, – нет. Объем эссе – до десяти страниц машинописного текста. Все свободны.

Группа застучала крышками парт, зашелестела листами закрываемых тетрадей и, не спеша, разбившись на отдельные компании, двинулась к выходу. Похоже, им еще долго будет о чем поговорить, про себя усмехнулся Бенедикт. Он обернулся к столу и принялся собирать собственные вещи.

Когда аудитория почти опустела, он обнаружил, что около него мнется группка из нескольких девушек, возглавляемая Амандой Стоун.

Ага. Эффектная точка. Посмотрим.

– Мисс Стоун, что у вас?..

– Мистер Тэррингтон…

Аманда выглядела, как человек, который готов нырнуть в пучину запретного удовольствия, и лишь ждет сигнала от того, кто способен такое удовольствие предоставить.

– Наш сегодняшний разговор… – под его ироничным взглядом она смешалась – ваша сегодняшняя лекция… Что, если обо всем этом узнает деканат? – наконец, протараторила она, словно рывком бросаясь в ледяную воду.

– Деканат… – задумчиво прищурился Бенедикт. Он собрал рабочие бумаги в папку и поднялся из-за стола. – Надеюсь, вы позаботитесь об этом, Аманда.

***

– Пираньи устроили мне допрос, – входя в кабинет и бросая в кресло пальто, сказал Бенедикт.

– А ты? – Тони глянул на него с любопытством, оторвавшись от просматривания бумаг. В руках у него был мобильный телефон, в котором он что-то сосредоточенно печатал.

Бенедикт иронически улыбнулся.

– Повел себя в своей обычной манере, – расплылся в улыбке Тони и откинулся на спинку дивана. – Жаль, меня там не было.

– Ты это видишь каждый день, – усмехнулся Бенедикт.

– И то правда. И все-таки – они были в шоке?

Бенедикт задумчиво прищурился, отодвигая кресло и усаживаясь за стол.

– Не столько в шоке, сколько… Не знаю, обескуражены.

Тони вопросительно посмотрел на него.

– Тони, я с самого начала учил их тому, что нельзя играть с сексуальными желаниями. В общем, не давая повода думать, что сам имею к подобным желаниям настолько прямое отношение, – он поморщился. – В конце концов, я сознательно и целенаправленно создавал образ…

– … консервативного идиота? – хмыкнул Тони.

– Вроде того, – свирепо посмотрел в его сторону Бенедикт. – И вот, пожалуйста, – один нелепый слух, и все полетело к черту.

Тони уселся поудобнее и внимательно посмотрел на него.

– Ты доволен.

Бенедикт постарался придать своему лицу серьезное выражение, но ему это не удалось.

– Еще бы, – едва сдерживая смех, сказал он, – давно пора было. Не говоря уже о том, что я чертовски устал выглядеть и вести себя как ходячий шаблон представителя среднего класса, – добавил он в завершение.

– За это стоит выпить, – усмехнулся Тони, возвращаясь к своим записям, – но потом. Вот только разберусь с этими новыми делами.

– Что-то интересное?

Тони махнул рукой.

– В твоей системе ценностей – унылое и пресное. Но девушки хорошие. Ищу им подходящего специалиста на замену.

– Боишься, что я засну в процессе? – ухмыльнулся Бенедикт.

– Боюсь, что они не смогут оправиться от твоего неотразимого обаяния, – парировал Тони. – Не отвлекай.

– Как скажешь, партнер, – отозвался Бенедикт и нажал на кнопку вызова секретаря, с наслаждением представляя себе чашку свежего зеленого чая. – Каждому свое.

 


End file.
